J'étais une Malfoy
by Elicassidy
Summary: Tout commence lorsque Moira Malfoy, 17 ans, doit annoncer une grande nouvelle à ses parents. Bannie par sa famille mais heureuse auprès de son époux tout sera brisé par les mangemorts une nuit de juillet. Ancienne fille de mangemorts, ancienne membre de l'ordre du phœnix il ne lui reste plus qu'à attendre, à prendre son mal en patience pour retrouver son fils.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : Malfoy et Weasley  
**

_Les Weasley sont pauvres, traîtres à leur sang, paresseux, ils n'ont aucune ambition et finiront dans le caniveau. Leurs enfants sont sales et sans éducation, ils finiront comme leurs parents, la honte des sorciers._

C'est ce que mes parents disaient d'eux chaque fois qu'on les croisait. J'ai passé mon enfance à me dire que les Weasley étaient des espèces de culs-terreux, qui me refileraient des poux si je m'approchait trop près. Certes les enfants n'étaient jamais impeccables, toujours des traces de terre sur le visage ou les mains, les cheveux en bataille, et ils avaient la faculté de toujours se faire remarquer dans la rue tant ils étaient bruyants, mais ça ne justifiait pas l'opinion de mes parents à leur égard. Cela ne justifiait pas non plus ma peur envers la famille de rouquins; mais à cause de mes parents, cette peur est longtemps restée présente en moi. Jusqu'à mes six ans au moins.

Après ça je ne peux pas dire que j'aimais ou pas les Weasley, je n'avais pas le droit de leur parler. L'interdit n'avait jamais été posé oralement, mais quiconque voyait mon père fixer les Weasley, savait qu'il valait mieux pour moi que je ne m'approche pas d'eux.

Lorsque mon frère et moi étions petits, ma mère nous emmenait souvent au parc pour que l'on puisse se dégourdir un peu. Molly faisait de même avec ses enfants, alors Drago et moi restions le plus loin possible d'eux, nous nous contentions d'un petit territoire rien qu'à nous. Je n'ai pas eu une enfance malheureuse, je n'ai manqué de rien, mais j'aurais tant aimé pouvoir rejoindre les garçons pour jouer sans me soucier de la boue sur mes vêtements.

Avant d'entrer à Poudlard je ne pouvais connaître les rouquins que par leur mauvaise réputation, leur allure affreuse, et par leurs sourires joyeux.

Le 1er septembre arriva bien trop lentement à mon goût, il me tardait d'être à Poudlard, de pouvoir enfin me servir de la magie comme j'en avais toujours rêvé. Ce fut non sans peine que je laissai ma famille sur le quai après une brève accolade à mon père et un baiser rapide sur le joue de ma mère, mais j'étais tellement enthousiaste que je grimpai dans le train sans une larme. Je me hâtai de m'installer dans un compartiment vide Comme d'habitude nous étions en avance, mon père ayant toujours mis un point d'honneur à arriver le premier. J'ouvris la fenêtre afin d'entendre les paroles encourageantes de ma mère et les jérémiades de Drago qui jalousait mon entrée à l'école des sorciers.

- Surtout, si ça se passe mal, tu nous écris, nous réglerons tous tes problèmes, disait ma mère. Sois sage et ne laisse personne te marcher sur les pieds, tu es une Malfoy !

- Oui maman.

- Narcissa, le train va bientôt partir. Éloigne toi, ordonna mon père.

Encore quelques secondes, supplia presque ma mère. Écris-moi tous les jours !

Ma famille s'éloigna et très vite je ne les trouvai plus dans la foule. Le compartiment était froid; aussi j'enfilai un petit pull en laine bleu ciel qui me réchauffa presque immédiatement. Je sortis « L'histoire de Poudlard » de mon sac à dos, mais à peine ai-je eu le temps de commencer à lire que la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit. Je levai les yeux pour voir, à un mètre de moi, deux rouquins. Deux Weasley.

- Excuse-moi, commença le plus grand. Les autres compartiments sont pleins. On peut rester ici ?

De la tête, je fis signe que oui. Ils n'avaient pas l'air si pouilleux que ça, finalement. Ils s'installèrent tous les deux sur la banquette face à moi. Le plus petit avait tant de taches de rousseur qu'à première vue je l'avais cru bronzé.

- Lui c'est Charlie, annonça le plus vieux. Moi c'est Bill.

- Moira, me présentai-je d'une petite voix.

Nous ne parlâmes pas beaucoup durant le trajet; ils savaient qui j'étais et je savais qui ils étaient. Pas besoin de parler pour envenimer les choses, comme le faisaient sans cesse nos parents. Bill nous laissa seuls à la descente du train. Charlie et moi suivîmes le géant qui nous conduisit vers le lac noir. Je tremblais à la fois de peur et de froid alors que j'appréhendais de monter dans la barque. La main de Charlie se tendit vers moi. Je l'attrapai timidement puis le rejoignit dans l'embarcation.

- Alors... Tu vas certainement aller à Serpentard, bredouilla le garçon.

- Oui, il y a de grandes chances.

- Je pense aller à Gryffondor.

- Fort probable que tu y ailles, ai-je souri.

- Toute ma famille est allée à Gryffondor, alors je suppose que je n'ai pas trop le choix.

- Ma mère m'a dit que, parfois, il y a des exceptions...

Après cela nous entrâmes dans le hall du château, plus grand et plus lumineux que ce que j'avais pu imaginer, plus somptueux que ce que mon père m'avait dit. Le professeur McGonagall vint nous chercher, son éternelle sévérité peinte sur son visage, son chapeau de sorcière vissé comme il se doit sur sa tête coiffée d'un chignon strict. Dès qu'elle nous était apparue il fut très clair dans nos esprits d'enfants qu'il ne valait mieux pas faire un pet de travers en sa présence.

Bien sûr, Charlie et moi avions bien prévu les choses: j'allai à Serpentard en compagnie d'enfants d'amis de mes parents, et Charlie, comme tout Weasley qui se respecte, fut réparti à Gryffondor.

Nous avions plusieurs cours en commun, Charlie et moi. On se voyait tous les jours, mais jamais on ne se parlait, ou alors juste lors du cours de potions, quand nous avions l'occasion de travailler en binôme.

La rivalité entre Gryffondor et Serpentard était à son comble quand la saison de Quidditch débuta mais, honte sur moi, je n'étais pas friande de ce sport auquel je ne comprenais pas grand chose. L'enthousiasme des autres me laissait perplexe: voir des gens voler après une balle ou en envoyer une vers les autres, rien ne me semblait plus stupide. Dans les gradins en face, j'apercevais les deux Weasley qui hurlaient et riaient, hypnotisés comme les autres par ce sport brutal.

C'était en cours de potions que je me sentais le mieux. La présence du professeur Rogue n'y était pas étrangère: bien qu'il n'en était qu'à sa première année d'enseignement, il me laissait bouche-bée sur mon tabouret.

C'était un virtuose des potions, il en parlait avec passion, avec savoir et ça me plaisait. Mes parents aussi avaient une haute estime de lui, et à cette époque je pensais que c'était uniquement parce qu'il était doué.

Charlie n'était pas du même avis que moi je le voyais parfaitement. Chaque fois que nous avions potions, il était tendu, ses mains tremblaient chaque fois qu'elles s'approchaient du chaudron. Je trouvais ça drôle et adorable à la fois. Mais il évitait toujours le pire; je lui soufflais souvent quoi faire malgré le regard noir du professeur Rogue sur moi.

J'aimais bien Charlie, même s'il était un Gryffondor, même s'il était un Weasley, et ça n'a pas changé. Il a été mon ami, mon confident pendant de nombreuses années. Il a aussi été mon amant.

Mais comment concilier une Serpentard et un Gryffondor ? Comment allier une Malfoy et un Weasley ?

Je me souviens encore de ce jour si ensoleillé : nous venions à peine de quitter Poudlard et nous devions tous deux annoncer à nos familles notre souhait de nous marier, après deux ans d'amour secret. Il était hors de question pour nous de rester séparés plus longtemps.

J'étais assise dans le grand canapé du salon. Mes parents me faisaient face. Mon père était crispé, que sa petite fille veuille se marier avait été un choc pour lui, mais le pire restait à venir, autant pour lui que pour moi.

- Peut-on au moins savoir de qui il s'agit ? demanda ma mère en portant sa tasse de thé à ses lèvres.

Je me dandinais sur mon siège, il n'y avait pas de façon douce de leur annoncer une chose pareille, au mieux ils crieraient et s'y feraient à la longue, je ne voulais pas penser à une autre option.

- Charlie Weasley, bredouillai-je en baissant la tête.

- Sois sérieuse chérie, rit ma mère avec toute la distinction dont elle était capable. Rien ne peut être si horrible qu'un Weasley.

- Charlie Weasley, répétai-je, en levant la tête cette fois.

La gifle que m'envoya mon père fut un choc: jamais mes parents n'avaient levé la main sur moi. Sous un cri effrayé de ma mère, il m'attrapa par les épaules pour me relever brutalement, posant ses yeux d'aciers dans les miens, si effrayés.

- C'est hors de question ! tonna-t-il.

- Papa...

- Ou c'est lui ou c'est nous, grogna-t-il en me lâchant.

Le choix fut si simple, qu'en y repensant j'ai envie d'en rire.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Les Weasley.**

Mais ce jour là, alors que le soleil brûlait ma peau pâle, je ne ris pas, je fus furieuse et je pleurai. Près de la porte du manoir, je croisai Drago. Il approcha, la panique visible sur son visage enfantin. Je lui caressai la tête, embrassai son front. Puis je franchis la porte.

Je n'étais plus une Malfoy, je n'avais plus de famille.

Je n'avais rien emporté avec moi, juste mes larmes que j'écrasai d'un revers de manche après avoir transplané.

« Le Terrier » était très différent de l'idée que je me faisais d'une maison. C'était une baraque branlante, qu'on avait allongée au fil du temps et des enfants, mais contrairement au manoir Malfoy il y avait un grand terrain, un terrain presque sauvage où trônaient un poulailler et un atelier, tout aussi bancals que la maison.

Je franchis la clôture sans y avoir été invitée, et la scène que je surpris me saisit de stupeur.

Déjà à 18 ans Charlie était un homme massif; pas très grand certes, mais il avait de larges épaules, et le voir fuir sa petite bonne femme de mère me cloua sur place.

- Te marier ? A ton âge ? Tu veux me causer une attaque ou quoi ? hurlait Molly en donnant des coups de torchon à son fils.

- Mais maman, je l'aime ! répliquait Charlie, avant de se faire frapper une nouvelle fois sous les rires de ses frères.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour avoir un fils pareil !

J'approchai à pas rapides, ne pouvant pas le laisser affronter seul la disgrâce de sa famille. J'étais déterminée à le sortir de ce mauvais pas. Je m'étais enfuie de chez moi, ce n'était pas pour voir mon homme se faire ainsi maltraiter, même par sa mère.

- Moira ! s'exclama Charlie, surpris de me voir là.

- Ne change pas de sujet ! hurla sa mère, accompagnant ses mots d'un nouveau coup de torchon.

- Mais ses yeux orageux se levèrent sur moi et aussitôt ses traits devinrent plus doux. Elle approcha de moi, j'eus un mouvement de recul.

- Viens par là ma chérie, me dit-elle d'une voix douce en me prenant le bras.

Puis, s'adressant de nouveau à Charlie :

- Elle a plus de jugeote que toi, fils ingrat ! Elle vient nous rencontrer avant de parler mariage.

- Mais maman...

Elle donna de nouveaux coups de torchon vers son fils, tandis que Bill m'amenait à l'écart de sa furie de mère. Il riait toujours, comme ses petits frères et leur père qui me fit un clin d'œil complice.

Charlie s'était enfui au fond du jardin, laissant sa mère se calmer. Aussitôt Molly se tourna vers moi avec une bienveillance qui ne la quitterait jamais. Son regard se fit plus sombre, tandis qu'elle approchait sa petite main vers ma joue, là où mon père m'avait frappée.

- Que t'est-il arrivé ma chérie ?

Je déglutis avec difficulté et elle me conduisit au salon, loin de ses fils. Son mari nous avait rejoints, des larmes de rire encore au coin des yeux.

- Raconte-moi tout ma chérie, demanda Molly en badigeonnant ma joue avec un onguent.

- Ce n'est rien, madame. Je venais juste voir Charlie.

- Laisse mon imbécile de fils se cacher au fond du jardin.

- Qui t'as frappée ? demanda une voix froide dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Je n'avais jamais vu Charlie si furieux. Ses mains tremblaient, ses sourcils étaient froncés et sa mâchoire était crispée. Sans prêter attention au regard de sa mère il s'approcha, s'agenouilla devant moi et prit mes mains dans les siennes. Si grandes et si masculines.

- Mon père, murmurai-je, honteuse.

Les parents Weasley eurent une exclamation outrée.

- Je ne suis plus une Malfoy, réussis-je à dire en relevant la tête avec – à bien y repenser - une attitude typiquement Malfoyenne.

Molly porta ses mains à sa bouche, Arthur serra les poings et Charlie prit mon visage entre ses mains avec douceur. Se relevant il embrassa mon front.

- Tu veux bien t'occuper d'elle, maman ? demanda-t-il en posant une main sur l'épaule de celle-ci.

- Charlie ? interrogea son père.

- J'ai deux mots à dire à Lucius Malfoy.

Nous criâmes toutes deux d'une seule voix: "Charlie, non!". Mais Charlie était déjà dehors, se débattant contre ses frères qui tentaient de le retenir.

- Charlie, insista son père avec une colère que je n'entendrai plus jamais venant de lui.

- C'est mon devoir papa !

- J'ai moi même deux mots à dire à Lucius Malfoy, annonça alors Arthur.

Cette fois, Molly et moi eûmes le même réflexe, nous plaçant devant les deux hommes pour les raisonner.

- Arthur tu n'y penses pas !

- Frapper sa propre fille !

- Charlie n'y va pas je t'en prie.

- Moi vivant personne ne te touchera ! Pas même ton père !

Alors père et fils transplanèrent, nous laissant toutes les deux là, le visage affolé. Ma main rejoignit celle de Molly, elle la serra avec inquiétude.

Je crois que ce furent les jumeaux qui nous conduisirent à la cuisine, où Percy nous mit du thé à chauffer.

On peut reprocher beaucoup de choses à Percy, mais il a toujours su réconforter les gens en leur servant un merveilleux thé.

Ron et Ginny se mirent sur les genoux de leur mère pour la consoler, Bill balança de nombreuses paroles pour nous empêcher de nous inquiéter, sa main posée sur mon épaule.

L'attente sembla durer des heures... et même aujourd'hui, tout cela reste flou pour moi. Je sais que j'avais peur, que j'avais froid, que j'étais inquiète et que j'avais mal aux mains à force de serrer les poings.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : Charlie.**

_PLOP_

Mon cœur rata un battement. Je relevai la tête. Les frères de Charlie étaient entassés à la fenêtre, s'écriant: "Ils sont là !"

Ils étaient là. Charlie était là. Cet andouille de Charlie était là.

Molly et moi courûmes au jardin. Arthur avait les lunettes de travers, Charlie la lèvre fendue. Il portait ma malle. Je me précipitai vers lui, me calai contre son torse, ses bras puissants m'entourèrent.

J'oubliai tous les reproches que j'avais à lui faire. Il était là, mon homme, mon homme si fort et si brave, si protecteur, rien d'autre ne comptait.

Je n'étais plus une Malfoy mais j'avais Charlie, le reste n'avait pas d'importance.

Molly envoya le reste de ses enfants dans la maison d'un geste de la main et vociféra des paroles que je n'entendis pas, trop heureuse de retrouver l'étreinte puissante de celui que j'aimais. Je revins à la réalité quand Charlie embrassa mon front.

- Molly, la petite va rester ici, déclara Arthur en réajustant ses lunettes.

- Oui, oui, bien sûr qu'elle peut rester.

- Qu'a dit mon père ? demandai-je.

Arthur semblait mal à l'aise, il regarda sa femme. Cette habitude ne le quittait d'ailleurs jamais: chaque fois qu'il était mal à l'aise, il cherchait le soutient de Molly.

- Ne pense pas à ça, murmura Charlie en caressant ma tête.

- C'était si horrible que ça ? interrogeai-je.

- Non, tenta le père de famille, d'un ton qui ne convainquit personne. Il est juste un peu énervé...

- Charlie, réponds moi!

Je devais ressembler à ma mère à ce moment là, j'avais utilisé le même ton presque impérial. Et si les Weasley avaient quelque chose en commun c'était bien la crainte des femmes en colère.

- Ton père a dit des choses que je ne veux pas répéter, bafouilla-t-il en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches.

Je grimaçai. Si même cet homme, qui avait toujours été tellement franc avec moi, ne voulait pas me répondre, ç'avait du être horrible. Mais je devais savoir. Savoir quelles étaient les pensées de mon père à mon égard, si horribles soient-elles.

- Réponds moi.

- Tu n'es plus... bienvenue chez lui, si tu _veux t'embourber dans_... Moira, vraiment tu devrais...

- Viens Arthur, ordonna Molly, en s'éloignant discrètement.

Ses parents partis, Charlie commença à se détendre, mais son regard resta inchangé, un regard plein de doutes, de colère et de douleur.

- Mot pour mot chéri, demandai-je. J'ai besoin de savoir.

- Quand nous sommes arrivés, ton père jetait tes affaires dehors. Il n'avait déjà pas l'air très content mais lorsqu'il nous a vu... Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il a dit, j'étais furieux qu'il t'ait frappé alors je me suis jeté sur lui.

Je plaquai mes mains sur ma bouche, je n'osai même pas imaginer un tel affrontement.

- Quand mon père et ta mère ont réussi à nous séparer, on s'est craché dessus. Il n'avait pas à te frapper Moira, mais il ne le regrettait pas, alors il a dit des choses affreuses.

- Continue, s'il te plaît.

- Je devais te dire que _tu n'es plus sa fille; que si tu voulais vivre avec moi dans la crasse et finir poule pondeuse comme ma mère, il ne fallait pas venir chercher une seule noise chez lui... Que tu pouvais bien mourir devant lui, il ne te tendrait pas la main._ Moira je suis désolé...

J'étais choquée. Que mon père ne soit pas un tendre n'était pas une nouveauté, mais là... De là à prononcer de si horribles paroles envers son unique fille, sa fille qu'il avait bordé chaque soir, sa fille à qui il avait offert des bonbons en cachette... Cet homme là, celui que me décrivait Charlie, ne pouvait pas être mon papa.

Je fondis en larmes une nouvelle fois.

Malgré les circonstances de notre rencontre les Weasley furent bons avec moi, ils m'invitèrent dans leur foyer, à leur table, sans rien demander en échange. Ginny partagea sa chambre avec moi, Ron me raconta les aventures de « Martin Miggs le moldu fou », chacun y alla de sa petite attention pour me remonter le moral.

A contre cœur, Molly me laissa l'aider dans les tâches ménagères et je découvris là une nouvelle passion. Au manoir Malfoy, les elfes s'occupaient de tout, et au début j'eus l'impression de ne pas savoir me servir de mes dix doigts.

La plus grande épreuve de ma première semaine au Terrier fut d'aller récolter les œufs dans le poulailler. J'avais une peur bleue des poules, j'étais prise de panique à l'idée que l'une d'elles me saute au visage. Charlie et les jumeaux rirent de mes cris d'effroi chaque fois que je fourrai un œuf dans mon panier puis m'éloignai en courant.

- Au lieu de te moquer va donc l'aider, soupira Bill en poussant mon homme dans le poulailler avec moi.

- Les poules ne vont rien te faire, me sourit mon homme en venant chercher le reste des œufs à mes côtés. Comment vas-tu faire quand nous serons en Roumanie ?

Je levai les yeux vers lui, l'incompréhension se lisant sur mes traits.

- Ils ont accepté ma candidature, annonça-t-il avec fierté.

Je lui sautai au cou en oubliant les poules arracheuses d'yeux. Enfin il allait pouvoir réaliser son rêve, étudier les dragons en Roumanie! Ce fut avec un bonheur non feint que je l'embrassai. Il me souleva, éclatant de rire, me rendant mon baiser, ses bras si puissants autour de moi.

- Quand partons nous ?

- Pour le 15 août.

- Ce qui nous laisse assez de temps pour vous marier décemment ! intervint Molly.

Elle avait les bras croisé et les yeux pleins de larmes mais son sourire restait radieux et bienveillant. Son fils l'enlaça et elle le frappa avec son torchon.

- Regarde toi Charlie, soupira t-elle. Tu veux vraiment me tuer!

- Je prendrai soin de lui madame Weasley, déclarai-je.

- Je le sais ma chérie. Mais tu me comprendras quand ton premier enfant quittera la maison.

- Je suis qui, moi ? Le voisin ? plaisanta Bill, le premier né de la fratrie.

- Quelle fille voudrait d'un homme si mal coiffé ? s'exclama Molly. Débraillé !

Molly fut déçue de ne pas pouvoir organiser un grand mariage, mais avec Charlie nous avions convenu d'une union administrative des plus banales. Sa famille était tout de même avec nous dans la salle d'attente du ministère, où nous attendions qu'un gratte-papier valide notre certificat.

Ce fut un petit homme chauve, de la taille d'un gobelin qui nous tendit la main. Il ne prit même pas la peine de se présenter.

- Monsieur et Madame Weasley, vous êtes unis par la loi des sorciers.

Des cris de joies retentirent pendant que Charlie fourra le certificat dans sa poche de pantalon. Il m'embrassa, sa mère nous serra contre elle, Arthur prit une photo de nous.

Non ce n'était pas le mariage que mes parents auraient voulu pour moi. Ce n'était pas somptueux, il n'y avait que la famille de Charlie pour nous tenir compagnie. Il n'y avait pas de grands crus ou de plats compliqués.

Mais rien de tout cela ne comptait, j'étais entourée d'amour, de joie, et mon cœur s'était empli de bonheur et de fierté.

Tout ce que mes parents avaient toujours dit était faux, il n'y avait pas plus belle famille que les Weasley. Je n'étais plus une Malfoy, j'étais une Weasley.

La lune de miel attendrait, je ne voulus pas consommer mon mariage au Terrier: pas sous le toit de mes beaux-parents, qui m'avaient donné leur confiance et leur amour, qui avaient confié leur fils bien-aimé entre mes mains. C'était sans compter sur eux. Bill prit une chambre avec Percy, celle qu'il avait partagé avec Charlie depuis leur enfance était devenue un nid d'amour décoré de blanc et de bleu. Molly m'y conduisit, m'indiquant où se trouvaient des vêtements plus « appropriés ».

Plus loin j'entendis Arthur dire « fais nous des petits enfants mon grand ! », et je rougis aussitôt. Nous restâmes seuls dans la chambre, à nous toiser, rouges l'un comme l'autre. Il pouffa de rire le premier. Je m'assis sur le lit.

- Ta famille est vraiment...

- Particulière, termina-t-il.

- Incroyable.

- C'est ta famille aussi, madame Weasley, déclara-t-il en s'installant à côté de moi.

- Répète le.

- Madame Weasley.

Je gloussai, enfouissant mon visage dans son cou pendant qu'il caressait mes cheveux.

- Je sais que ça fait longtemps Charlie. Mais je ne veux pas faire ça chez tes parents, pas après ce qu'ils ont fait pour moi.

Il souffla de soulagement.

- J'espérais que tu allais dire ça.

A nouveau je gloussai de rire. Nous n'avions jamais été pudique l'un avec l'autre, pas même pour notre première fois, mais cette nuit là nous ne pûmes juste pas nous envoyer en l'air au Terrier. Nous n'y sommes d'ailleurs jamais arrivés.

Molly me serra contre elle avec la force d'une mère, et j'en profitais, sachant que plus jamais ma mère ne me prendrait dans ses bras. Malgré moi les bras de ma mère me manquaient, nos conversations complices, nos querelles. Mais je chassais toujours ces idées de mon esprit et c'est avec le sourire aux lèvres que Charlie et moi partîmes pour la Roumanie.

Ils sont désormais loin ces jours heureux, ces jours où je m'occupais de ma petite maison en attendant mon brave dresseur de dragons, où je pansais ses plaies, guérissais ses brûlures. Ces jours où même la pluie ne gâchait pas mon bonheur, où Charlie me souriait. Quand j'étais dans ses bras, si puissants, si chauds. Et maintenant si froids...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : Les mangemorts.

Comment avions nous pu en arriver là ? Pourquoi Charlie était il là, sur le sol boueux les yeux vides alors que moi j'étais debout, comment est ce que je pouvais encore tenir debout ? Comment je pouvais vivre alors que tout s'était effondré ? Plus rien d'autre n'avait d'importance. Charlie n'était plus là.

Tout à coup j'eus froid, froid comme jamais, j'avais mal, mon corps était lourd, mes jambes avaient lâchées, je vomissais. Mon corps, mon âme, rien ne fonctionnait sans Charlie.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée là, immobile dans la boue, sous le ciel noir à attendre la mort, à attendre Charlie. Mais ni la mort ni Charlie ne vinrent me relever. Ni la faucheuse ni mon amour, on me traîna dans la boue, on me frappa, quelqu'un riait.

J'avais été une Malfoy, j'avais été une Weasley, je n'étais plus rien.

Des yeux froids se plongèrent dans les miens, des yeux si rouges et si froids, je ne voulais pas les voir, pas après avoir vu ceux de Charlie si bruns et si chaleureux. On me secouais encore, je ne sais plus combien de fois on m'a secoué puis jeté sur le sol, mais peut importe, je ne sentais plus rien, je n'étais même plus vivante. Ils m'avaient tout pris.

Le retour de Voldemort, l'Ordre du phoenix, Molly qui me demandais quand Charlie et moi allions nous décider à devenir parents, William... William... William... Je devais me réveiller, pour lui, pour le fils de Charlie, pour mon fils.

Un choc s'était fait en moi, je retrouvais la vue, la voix, je hurlais, je me débattais. Mon fils m'attendait, il avait besoin de moi, j'étais tout ce qui lui restait désormais. Je devais partir, me libérer mais un _doloris _m'en empêcha.

Ces cheveux noirs et ces yeux vides et malades je les auraient reconnus entre milles. Bellatrix Lestrange.

- Ma propre nièce souillée par un Weasley, cracha t-elle. Mais tout va bien maintenant princesse, il est mort le Weasley, chantonna t-elle en caressant ma joue de sa main rêche.

- Non ! Hurlais je, la voix brisée.

Elle prenait plaisir à me voir souffrir je le savais, cette femme avait toujours été immonde mais là elle franchissait les limites. Oser parler ainsi de Charlie elle me le paierait. Ils avaient pris ma maison, ils avaient pris mon mari, moi ils ne me détruiraient pas, pas alors que mon fils m'attendait.

- Où est l'enfant Rodolphus ? Demanda la mangemort.

- Introuvable Bella.

- Où est ton petit bâtard ma chère nièce ?

J'essayais de l'atteindre, de la frapper mais quand il s'agissait de maintenir ses victimes immobiles et de les torturer il n'y avait pas meilleure que Bellatrix.

Où est l'immondice que tu as pondu ? Hurla t-elle avec démence.

Si elle espérait obtenir une quelconque information venant de moi elle se trompait. Lui donner mon fils et puis quoi encore ? Jamais cette femme ne poserait la main sur mon enfant, jamais mon William ne verrait cette cinglée.

- Sûrement chez ses grands parents, annonça une voix doucereuse. Mais l'endroit est gardé par un fidelitas.

- Rogue comment... ? Glapit ma tante.

- La légilimancie Bellatrix, tu sembles parfois oublier que tout le monde ne ferme pas son esprit aussi bien que toi.

Ma tante cracha vers mon ancien professeur avec rage. Il pouvait bien lire dans mon esprit, Arthur était le gardien du secret, jamais les mangemorts ne pourraient trouver mon fils. Le poids sur mon cœur se fit moins lourd jusqu'à ce que cette horrible voix sifflante n'approche.

- Bellatrix, ta sœur serai peut être ravie de revoir sa chère fille.

- Maître cette fille est une traîtresse, reniée par Lucius, la pute d'un traître à son sang !

- Comme bon te semble Bellatrix, mais ne joues pas trop longtemps avec elle...

Je glapit, mourir était une chose, être torturée par Bellatrix en était une autre, personne n'en réchappait, soit on devenait fou, soit on mourait après une longue agonie.

- Maître si vous le permettez j'aimerai vous demander de l'épargner, intervint la voix si mielleuse de Severus Rogue. Je levais les yeux vers lui, le traître, l'assassin. Cet homme horrible en qui nous avions tous placé notre confiance et moi la première.

- Severus expliques toi, ordonna Voldemort d'une voix sifflante.

Je levais les yeux vers eux, Rogue était agenouillé sur le sol, Voldemort le regardait de haut avec ces yeux rouges immondes.

- Elle est encore jeune maître et son sang est pur, je pourrais la ramener sur le droit chemin.

Voldemort éclata de rire, un rire si froid qu'il me glaça sur place mais pire encore je savais ce que signifiait la requête de Rogue, nous connaissions tous les histoires qui circulaient sur les mangemorts et leurs lubies immondes. Et si aucun son ne sortit de ma bouche intérieurement je hurlais.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : L'impasse du Tisseur.**

Mon mari était peut être mort mais mon fils lui était vivant, je devais le rester aussi, peu importait les épreuves, peu importe ce que me ferai subir ce type si horrible, cet assassin, ce meurtrier. Je devais vivre. Pour William.

Rogue attrapa mes poignets liés et me traîna derrière lui.

- Juste une chose Severus, appela le lord noir.

- Maître ?

- Elle à un bon pedigree alors... Il serait peut être temps que tu songes à une descendance.

- C'est mon intention maître.

- Bien, je suis heureux que tu cesses ta lubie pour la sang de bourbe. Pars maintenant.

Au moins c'était clair, je savais dans quoi on m'avait jeté, comparé à cela une cage aux lions me paraissait une chose ridicule. Ils avaient prit mon mari, ma maison, mon bonheur, ils allaient me prendre ma fierté mais je ferai tout pour qu'ils ne puisse jamais prendre mon fils.

Rogue me serra contre lui, je tentais en vain de le repousser. Merlin, j'étais tellement épuisée. La nausée me retrouva vite alors que se mélangeaient mes sens, je détestais transplaner, je n'avais d'ailleurs jamais passé mon permis, c'était Charlie qui me conduisait partout, me serrant contre lui, embrassant mon front... Il ne le ferai plus jamais.

Je tombais lourdement sur le sol, il faisait sombre dans cette maison, le plancher était poussiéreux.

- Debout, ordonna Rogue de son habituelle voix glaciale.

Mais je ne pouvais pas me relever, j'avais mal, j'étais abattue. Aucun cri ne sortit de ma bouche entre-ouverte quand d'une poigne de fer mon tortionnaire me releva par le col de ma robe pour me balancer sur un canapé miteux sans aucun ménagement. Il ne perdait pas de temps.

- Que ramènes tu là Severus ? Demanda une petite voix surexcitée.

- Retournes en haut Queudever ! Rugit le maître des potions.

- Cette fille...

- Ne t'avises même pas d'y toucher, elle est à moi, grogna Severus en se redressant.

Jamais je ne l'avait connu si puissant, si imposant. L'autre mangemort non plus de toute évidence puisqu'il prit la fuite sans demander son reste.

Rogue retourna son attention vers moi et je pris bien soin de ne pas lever les yeux vers lui, je ne voulais pas voir son visage, pas avec ce qui m'attendait.

- Si je te détache tu seras raisonnable où tu compte te conduire comme une Weasley et m'attaquer ? Demanda sa voix grave.

Question stupide, c'était lui qui avait une baguette pointée sur moi. Et nous savions lui comme moi qu'il avait l'avantage. Mes liens disparurent en une douce chaleur, exposant mes poignets blessés. Rogue sembla satisfait de me voir immobile.

- Tu sais ce qui t'attends ? M'interrogea t-il.

Je hochais la tête sans pour autant lever mes yeux vers lui. Je n'ouvrais pas non plus la bouche de peur de céder aux sanglots bloqués dans ma gorge.

- On va commencer par fixer des règles. Tu tentes de t'échapper ou de me tuer et je te renvoi aux soins de ta chère tante.

Je haussais la tête en signe de compréhension. Il approcha d'un pas et prit mon menton entre ses doigts pour me forcer à lever la tête.

- Et tu me réponds quand je te parles. Aux dernière nouvelles tu n'es pas muette.

- Oui, glapis je d'une voix au bord des pleurs.

- Tu ne parleras pas à mon... colocataire, tu éviteras sa présence, c'est à moi que tu as été offerte, pas à cette sous merde. Compris ?

- Oui.

Sa voix était empreinte d'un dégoût intense, si même ce monstre méprisait tellement l'autre mangemort je ferai bien de suivre ses ordres concernant Queudever. Si je désobéissais je connaissais ma punition de toute façon. Au mieux la torture, au pire Bellatrix.

- Oublies tout ce que tu sais du professeur Rogue, je ne suis pas cet homme là.

- Bien, répondis je désormais en sanglots.

- Tu sais pourquoi le seigneur des ténèbres à accédé à ma demande. Tu sais pourquoi tu es là alors tu agira en conséquence.

Mes sanglots se transformèrent en pleurs véritables qui me brûlèrent la gorge. Les doigts de Rogue quittèrent mon menton pour se placer sur ma joue, toujours aussi brutalement.

- Maintenant debout, ordonna t-il.

Figée par mes pleurs je ne parvenais pas à faire bouger mon corps, ça Rogue s'en fichait bien. Il m'attrapa par le bras avec une force non contenue et me fit monter l'escalier de bois, me traîna dans un couloir encore plus sombre que le salon et me jeta dans une pièce tout aussi mal éclairée où je vis un lit. Je me laissais tomber.

Je n'étais pas une femme svelte comme ma mère, depuis ma grossesse je n'avais plus rien de l'étudiante menue mais mon poids ne posa aucun soucis à Rogue qui me tira du sol pour me jeter sur le lit.

Il se fichait bien de mes larmes, ce monstre allait faire ce qu'il avait prévu et je n'avais même pas la force de me défendre ou de protester.

Mais Rogue n'approcha pas, je l'entendis ouvrir une porte, de l'eau couler puis il revint, me jetant quelque chose. Une serviette.

- Tu es sale, vas te laver, décréta-t-il.

Je me résignais, usant de mes dernières forces pour me diriger vers la petite salle de bain en traînant ma carcasse endolorie. Je jetais mes vêtements sur le sol, ma peau était rougie par le froid et le sang, mon visage parsemé de boue et de coupures, mes cheveux étaient un amas visqueux. Tout ça expliquait le manque d'empressement de Rogue. Au moins avais je encore quelques minutes pour me préparer aux horreurs que j'allais subir après ça.

Il se tenait dans l'ouverture de la porte, posant ses yeux noirs sur ma peau hâlée que je détachais autant que possible avec mes forces restantes.

- Bellatrix ne t'as pas trop abîmée, remarqua t-il.

Je pris une profonde inspiration, Voldemort avait fait référence à mon « pedigree » comme si j'étais un animal, Rogue félicitait ma tante de ne pas m'avoir « abîmée » comme si je n'avais été qu'un objet. Mais je ne pouvais pas me révolter, je n'en avais pas la force.

« Moi vivant personne ne te touchera », les paroles de Charlie me revinrent violemment en tête. Désormais il n'y avait plus personne pour me protéger, personne à part moi ne pouvais garantir ma sécurité.

Alors que je lavais mes mains mes doigts rencontrèrent mon alliance, un simple anneau d'argent qui « vas bien avec ton côté Serpentard » avait rit mon époux. Mes larmes se remirent à couler et Rogue grogna. Je devais l'ennuyer à pleurer.

Je m'en moquais.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 : Rogue.**

Rogue sembla satisfait de mon état de propreté puisqu'il me brusqua pour que j'enfile un peignoir en coton avant de me forcer à aller sur le lit. Mes larmes cessèrent et une once de panique s'insuffla en moi. Aucun homme à part Charlie ne m'avait touchée et j'aimais Charlie de tout mon être.

Devant moi Rogue retira son épaisse cape puis sa redingote. Je fermais les yeux, je refusais d'en voir plus mais j'entendais toujours le froissement du tissus jeté sur le sol. Je tremblais et je poussais un cri en sentant le matelas s'affaisser et les couvertures se soulever.

- Ce soir, tu peux pleurer ton mari, annonça Rogue dans le noir.

Alors je pleurais, encore et encore mais la douleur ne partait pas, au contraire j'en avais mal à la gorge, aux yeux, aux joues à force de les frotter. Je ne verrai plus jamais ses yeux bruns, je ne sentirai plus jamais sa chaleur, sa force. Plus jamais il ne me toucherai, ne me ferai rire, balayerai mes doutes et mes soucis.

Pleurer Charlie avec autant de force que possible parce que c'était désormais tout ce qu'il me restait. Les mains de Rogue se posèrent sur mes épaules au milieu de la nuit. Je n'avait pas eu la naïveté de le croire endormi, j'avais eu celle de croire qu'il me laisserai tranquille au moins cette nuit. Il me força à m'allonger, je repoussais ses mains.

- Viens là, grogna t-il d'une voix lasse en bloquant mes jambes avec siennes et en posant ses bras autour des miens.

Mais il n'alla pas plus loin. Avec le recul je crois même avoir été bercée par ses bras. Il me laissa pleurer encore et encore.

La lueur du soleil me brûla les yeux, si fatigués par mes pleurs. Rogue me tenait toujours contre lui avec force, à sa respiration je savais qu'il n'avait pas fermé l'œil lui non plus. Il resta immobile, me plaquant toujours contre son torse, je n'aimais pas l'avoir ainsi contre moi, ce type n'avait rien de la chaleur rassurante de mon Charlie. Je glapi une nouvelle fois.

- Tu vas devoir faire avec, déclara mon tortionnaire, son souffle se répandant sur ma nuque.

Je le savais, je ne pouvais pas me laisser aller à pleurer, à me vider de toute mes forces et de tout espoir. Mais le fait que ce soit Rogue qui me dise une chose pareille me laissa perplexe, tout comme le fait qu'il m'ait serrée contre lui pour me consoler. « Mieux vaut Rogue qu'un autre mangemort » pensais-je. Je le connaissais un peu celui là au moins.

Une de ses mains se posa sur mon ventre, je tremblais, j'avais pensé qu'il serait trop fatigué mais je sentais bien son érection contre mon dos. Je dégluti difficilement, serrant les poings et fermant les yeux.

Ses doigts caressaient mon ventre, ma hanche, le haut de ma cuisse. Il soupira dans mon dos et se leva. Je ne lui jetais pas un seul regard. Cette fois encore j'avais du répit. Il n'était pas si insensible que ça.

- Viens, ordonna-t-il alors qu'il ouvrait la porte de la salle de bain.

Je m'exécutais, la tête basse. Me demandant à quoi allait ressembler ma vie dans cette maison.

Rogue n'aurait pas pu se douter d'une telle chose quand il vit la maison dévastée. Il avait imaginé un minimum de clémence pour des sorciers de sang purs mais tout était détruit. Son sang se figea en entendant les cris et les pleurs déchirants de la jeune femme agenouillée près du corps de Charlie Weasley. Même un baiser de détraqueur n'était pas si insupportable à regarder que cette jeune femme dont le cœur venait de se briser. Bellatrix traîna la pauvre femme dans les restes de la maison, à l'abri de la pluie et l'immobilisa de liens magiques. Il tâcha de ne pas regarder l'ancienne Malfoy, son ancienne élève devenue muette, son regard si vide.

Si fidèle à elle même Bellatrix cracha des insultes à la jeune veuve, cette femme était cinglée, démente, comment même Voldemort pouvait il supporter sa présence si malsaine ? Severus se secoua, Voldemort était tout aussi dérangé.

Ils avaient tués son mari, ils l'avaient brisée mais ils n'arrêteraient pas là, le maître des potions le savait. Peut être pourrait il sauver une vie cette nuit ? La jeune femme allait le haïr, probablement le tuer un jour mais au moins aurait elle une chance de retrouver son fils.

- Sûrement chez ses grands parents, intervint Rogue alors que Bellatrix demandait où était l'enfant de Moira.

Bellatrix le fixa avec dégoût, il le lui rendit bien. Mais ils cessèrent leur joute visuelle quand leur maître parla. Mieux valait ne pas le contrarier ce cinglé.

Il jeta en pâture la jeune femme aux tortures de Bellatrix et Severus eut bien du mal à ne pas hurler. Reprenant le contrôle de lui même alors que s'affichait le sourire pervers de la mangemort.

- Maître, si vous le permettez, j'aimerai que vous l'épargnez, demanda t-il de sa voix si horriblement mielleuse qu'il utilisait pour parler à ce cinglé de « maître ».

- Expliques toi, exigea le maître.

Doutant fortement de l'effet de sa demande il s'exécuta « droit chemin », ces mots avaient bien eu du mal à franchir ses lèvres. Ils n'y avaient pas plus droit que le chemin choisi par cette femme. Elle avait épousé un Weasley, qu'y avait il de plus « vertueux » ?

A sa grande surprise cependant Voldemort avait accepté, ses yeux rouges luisants d'une joie toute nouvelle. Severus avait toujours bien veillé à ne jamais avoir l'air enclin aux plaisirs charnels si bien que les autres évitaient de l'inviter à leurs jeux salaces. Il était grillé maintenant... Il retint un soupir résigné.

Alors Voldemort lui même lui offrit une porte de sortie en évoquant une descendance.

- C'était mon intention maître, avait répondu le potionniste.

Bien, elle ne serait pas considérée comme une pute qu'il devrait partager avec les autres mangemorts, ça garantissait un minimum sa sécurité. Elle resterait seine et sauve... Du moins autant que possible.

Alors qu'il la jetait sur le canapé il pensa alors à tout ce qu'il avait devoir lui faire subir. La battre ? Jamais, il n'étais pas comme son ordure de père. La violer ? Oui, certainement si il voulais prouver « l'utilité » de la jeune femme aux autres mangemorts. On verrait ça plus tard, il devait trouver un moyen de rendre la chose moins pénible possible pour la pauvre femme prostrée comme une poupée de chiffons.

- Que ramènes tu là Severus ? Demanda Queudver en pénétrant dans la pièce, posant un regard excité sur la prisonnière.

Il l'avait oublié celui-là. Ce gros dégueulasse et ses manies immondes. Le seul bon côté : Cette sous merde avait une peur bleue de lui.

Il renvoya son colocataire d'une voix dure, marquant bien sa possession sur la jeune femme.

Il devait la traiter durement, ne pas se montrer tendre avec elle, il en valait de leur survie à tout les deux. A l'avenir peut être le pourrait il mais pour l'instant il devait juste la traiter comme un trophée de guerre. Alors il lui énonça les règles, toucha brutalement son visage, ne fit pas grands cas de ses larmes. Bien sûr qu'il avait mal pour elle, il connaissait parfaitement cette douleur qui la rongeait. Il pensa à sa peine quand Lily Potter était morte, Lily ne lui avait pas rendu son amour. Charlie Weasley lui, avait rendu son amour à la jeune femme, il l'avait épousée, rendue heureuse, elle était devenue mère grâce à lui...

A la vue du lit elle se laissa tomber sur ses genoux déjà meurtris. C'était étrange de voir son ancienne élève ainsi, effrayée, détruite.

Il l'attrapa sous les aisselles et la conduisit au lit s'attendant à ce qu'elle hurle, le frappe ou ait au moins un signe de rébellion. Elle n'en fit rien.

Plus qu'un signe d'abattement il compris qu'elle s'était résignée à la souffrance. Qu'elle voulait vivre.

Quand il retira sa redingote elle baissa la tête, tremblante. C'était nouveau pour lui de voir Moira ainsi, elle qui avait été une élève fière, une femme forte, une alliée de confiance. Il la fixait, le couvre lit était tâché de boue, elle saignait.

Il la regarda retirer ses vêtements, ne gardant sur elle que ses dessous, elle remarqua son regard sur elle mais elle ne dit rien, détachant ses cheveux blonds et sa peau bronzée de toutes les immondices.

Elle était plutôt belle, bien faite. Les rondeurs gardée après sa grossesses la rendait attrayante. Il aurait voulu penser à autre chose, détourner le regard, lui laisser un peu de pudeur mais ses yeux ne lâchaient pas ses cuisses, ses fesses.

Il lui enfila un peignoir avant de perdre la raison, cette pauvre femme venait de tout perdre et lui il ne pensait qu'à faire ce qu'avait sûrement fait le jeune Weasley. « Tu es vraiment dérangé » se rabroua t-il.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 : Première journée.

Il s'allongea près d'elle, observant son dos, ses cheveux blonds tombant sur ses épaules.

- Ce soir tu peux pleurer ton mari.

Et elle le fit, bruyamment. Il serra les poings devant sa douleur, il ne pouvait rien y faire. Même si il était arrivé plus tôt Charlie Wealey serait mort. Il était un minable mangemort, cette pauvre femme était brisée, elle était son châtiment. Enfin il vit ce que ses actes pouvaient entraîner.

Elle semblait s'étouffer dans ses pleurs, vivement il lui attrapa les épaules, un geste idiot pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Elle repoussa vivement ses mains.

Il ne pouvait pas la laisser comme ça. Il la força à s'allonger contre lui, dans ses bras. Elle se débattit faiblement, épuisée. D'un mouvement qui se voulait rassurant il la berça piètrement. Elle cessa de bouger, ses pleurs se firent moins déchirants.

Elle renifla toute la nuit, il sentait ses larmes rouler sur son bras et il serrait les dents pour ne rien dire, pour ne rien faire. Il ne pouvait rien faire qui l'aurait fait taire de toute façon.

Le soleil se levait paresseusement, psychologiquement ça avait été la plus rude nuit pour le maître des potions. Il n'aimait pas entendre une femme pleurer, ça lui rappelait bien trop sa mère.

Il prit quelques minutes pour réfléchir aux options qui s'offraient à lui. Elle était veuve depuis quelques heures, elle souffrait et il aurait aimé la laisser tranquille aussi longtemps qu'elle l'aurait souhaité mais il avait promis quelque chose en échange de sa survie. Des enfants. Il n'avait jamais voulu d'enfants et encore moins comme ça. Cependant il n'avait pas le choix et il le savait parfaitement.

Elle se crispa quand il posa une main sur son ventre. Elle avait déjà porté un enfant se remémora t-il. Un garçon plein de vie. Certainement conçu dans la tendresse. Il déplaça sa main sur sa hanche, c'était étrange de toucher ainsi une femme. D'un geste incertain il aventura sa main sur sa cuisse, elle était si chaude sous le peignoir de coton et il bandait.

Il soupira. Il était aussi dérangé que Bellatrix et Voldemort pour penser ainsi après la nuit qu'il venait de passer, après avoir vu la pauvre fille dans un tel état. Alors, il quitta le lit.

« Tu devras le faire » lui siffla intérieurement une voix semblable à celle de Voldemort. « Tu as le temps » se raisonna t-il. « et si ils viennent vérifier? » intervint une nouvelle fois la voix sifflante.

- Viens, ordonna t-il à le jeune femme encore allongée sur le lit.

Il rendrait la chose aussi supportable que possible pour elle. Elle approcha d'un pas non assuré, il ferma la porte de la salle de bain derrière elle. Elle ferma les yeux quand il défit l'attache du peignoir, un instant il ferma les siens. Il allait l'habituer à lui, à ses mains qui avaient versée tant de sang. Il laissa glisser le peignoir sur le sol, elle resta droite, les yeux fermés, la mâchoire crispée.

- Il va falloir t'y faire, déclara t-il de la voix la plus assurée possible.

Elle hocha la tête et il voulu la gifler pour qu'elle se rebelle un peu. Il ne le fit pas, approchant d'elle, la plaquant contre lui pour retirer sa culotte en coton.

D'un geste brusque il fit tourner un robinet d'argent dans la douche, se mordant la lèvres pour ne pas porter attention à la femme nue qui restait immobile derrière lui.

- Déshabilles moi, exigea t-il.

Elle ne sembla pas remarquer le tremblement dans sa voix froide mais elle leva vivement la tête. Elle approcha de lui dans une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage. Elle avait véritablement envie de vivre, ça ne faisait aucun doute.

Alors qu'elle déboutonnait sa chemise il remarqua l'alliance argentée à son doigt. Il ne lui demanderai pas de l'enlever, jamais. Il ne lui retirerai pas la dernière chose qui lui restait de son mari.

Moira passa ses mains sur ses épaules pour faire glisser le vêtement, il ferma les yeux pour savourer ce contact, c'était nouveau pour lui ça aussi.

Brusquement elle recula, son membre était à nouveau levé et elle ne pouvait pas l'ignorer. Il approcha d'elle, elle ferma une nouvelle fois les yeux et il la força à lever le visage vers lui.

- Pas aujourd'hui, murmura t-il.

Elle ouvrit alors ses yeux encore rougis, et il plongea dans son esprit.

Contrairement à son petit frère Moira n'était pas une bonne occlumen et il n'eut aucun mal à sentir sa douleur, à voir ses joies passées, le regard furibond de Charlie Weasley quand Lucius l'avait frappée. Son bonheur alors qu'elle tenait son fils dans ses bras pour la première fois, son mari pleurant de joie près d'elle.

Tous ses plus beaux souvenirs étaient en rapport avec l'homme roux, leurs regards timides à Poudlard, leurs rires alors qu'ils étaient seuls dans les couloirs du château, leur premier baiser, leurs premières caresses...

- Non ! hurla la jeune femme en le repoussant.

Il eut du mal à rester debout face à la violence du choc.

- Je vous interdis de faire ça ! rugit elle.

Enfin, elle avait une réaction normale, enfin elle retrouvait sa fougue, sa force. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Alors qu'il avançait vers elle elle fronça les sourcils et se redressa, il avait souvent vu Narcissa faire la même chose, elle avait de qui tenir.

Il attrapa son poignet avec fermeté et la jeta dans la cabine de douche où il la rejoignit, elle plaça ses bras devant sa poitrine alors qu'il posait ses mains sur ses épaules.

- Tu préfère que je te prennes violemment maintenant ou que tu te fasse à l'idée que je te touches ? siffla t-il.

Elle se plaqua contre le mur carrelé, l'incompréhension se lisait sur ses traits. Elle remua les lèvres plusieurs fois mais elle était incapable de trouver la réponse à cette question. Le plus simple aurait été qu'il ne la touche pas du tout.

- Tournes toi, soupira t-il avec un dernier regard pour ses seins dissimulés.

Moira ne se fit pas prier, elle ne voulait pas voir ce type immonde la reluquer pendant qu'il posait ses mains de meurtrier sur elle.

Elle avait la peau douce, il laissa ses doigts parcourir son dos, ses bras entourer ses hanches, remontant lentement vers sa poitrine. Elle se raidit quand il posa les mains sur ses avants bras pour lui faire lâcher prise, elle s'obstina et il approcha son visage de son oreille.

- Ne désobéi pas, décréta l'homme d'une voix rauque.

Elle résista quelques instants puis laissa tomber ses bras le long de son corps. Il se colla à elle, une main sur sa poitrine alors que son autre bras la maintint contre lui.

La jeune femme préféra concentrer son attention ailleurs, constant la grande taille de Rogue, au moins une tête de plus qu'elle. Charlie n'était pas si grand, mais c'était avec plaisir qu'elle imaginait son mari attraper Rogue et lui exploser la face pour avoir posé ses mains sur elle.

Enfin, son bourreau la libéra, elle continua à lui tourner le dos, ses grognements en disaient long sur ce qu'il faisait et elle ne voulait surtout pas voir une chose pareille.

Elle pouvait bien le trouver immonde. Elle ne se doutait pas quelle volonté il avait du mettre en œuvre pour cesser de la toucher, pour ne pas la forcer à coucher avec lui. Se concentrant sur le corps nu à ses côté il prit son plaisir, en solitaire, bien heureux qu'elle n'eut pas la présence d'esprit de l'attaquer dans ce moment de vulnérabilité.

Suite aux ordres de son ancien professeur Moira prépara des toasts et du café, remontant sans cesse les manches de la robe de sorcier trop grande pour elle.

- Maintenant que tu l'as eue tu pourrais partager, supplia la voix suraiguë de Queudever.

La jeune femme faillit lâcher la tasse qu'elle avait dans les mains mais un raclement de chaise se fit entendre. Elle n'osa pas se retourner.

- Elle est à moi Queudever, tu ne la touches pas, tu ne la regardes pas, tu ne lui parles même pas, retentit la voix sourde du maître des potions.

L'autre type couina d'effroi et elle entendit les deux hommes s'asseoir à table. Elle posa la tasse devant Rogue, évitant de le regarder alors qu'il lisait le journal.

- Tu ne sers pas cet incapable, grogna le maître des potion tandis qu'elle allait poser une tasse devant le petit homme dégoûtant.

- Bien, bredouilla t-elle d'une voix faible.

- Mais Severus...

- C'est une épouse, pas un larbin. Tu te débrouillera seul.

Son ton était clair, aucune protestation n'était permise. La jeune femme fut pour le moins soulagée, elle comprenait peu à peu la manière de fonctionner de son tortionnaire. Elle ne devait craindre personne d'autre que lui. C'était un point positif à accorder à Rogue : il ne partageait pas.

Vexé et certainement frustré le « colocataire » de Rogue préféra quitter la table, la mine déconfite. Rogue baissa alors son journal pour manger.

- Manges, ordonna le mage noir.

- Je n'ai pas...

- Ce n'était pas une proposition.

Moira ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration « Ne le provoque pas, fermes la » se dit elle en attrapant une orange.

Le reste de la matinée se déroula sans encombre, sous les directives de son ancien professeur elle passa la serpillière, lava le linge et reprisa quelques vêtements tout en observant l'intérieur de la maison. Tout fonctionnait à la façon moldue, elle n'était même pas à proximité de sorciers qui auraient pu venir la secourir.

L'intérieur de la maison donnait froid dans le dos, la poussière était la maîtresse des lieux et l'éclairage laissait à désirer, donnant au salon un aspect vraiment lugubre. Rogue devait s'y plaire, ça ressemblait plus ou moins aux cachots de Poudlard. Mais à elle ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout, ça changeait de sa maisonnette si bien éclairée de Roumanie, de son four traditionnel, de sa table en bois fabriquée à la sueur du front de Charlie, de la chaise haute de William.

Elle retint ses larmes difficilement tandis qu'elle passait un coup de chiffon dur la table basse. Même sans magie elle savait tenir une maison, Rogue supposa qu'il devait ça à Molly Weasley, Narcissa Malfoy n'avait jamais usé de ses mains délicates pour des tâches si ingrates.

Bientôt elle mit un repas à chauffer, toujours sous la surveillance de son geôlier qui ne souhaitait pas lui donner une occasion de s'enfuir. Elle n'était pas stupide elle se doutait bien que la maison était soumise à des sortilèges lui empêchant toute sortie. Mais le fait qu'il l'accompagne aux toilettes en disait long sur la méfiance de Rogue à son égard. Elle rit intérieurement, c'était étrangement comme avoir un chien. Un animal qui vous suivait partout, ne vous lâchant pas du regard.

Un chien qui ne ferai pas long feu face à un dragon, pensa t-elle immédiatement en songeant à son mari. Ça oui, si Charlie était encore en vie Rogue ne ferait pas long feu.

Surveillant le ragoût mijotant elle se demanda si son enfant allait bien, à comment Molly et Arthur avaient justifié son absence.

- Je me demandais... Commença t-elle d'une voix faible.

Rogue fut pour le moins surpris qu'elle lui adresse la parole de son plein gré et d'un signe de tête il lui fit signe de continuer.

- Charlie... Son corps...

- Laissé sur place, il servira d'avertissement pour l'Ordre du phœnix, répondit-il tant bien que mal d'une voix sobre.

- Est ce qu'ils l'ont... Qu'est ce que...

Sa voix tremblait, n'osant pas mettre en mots sa pensée lugubre.

- Non, il n'a pas été profané, répondit l'homme.

La respiration de la jeune femme se fit plus facile, elle ferma les yeux, son soulagement se lisait sur ses traits moins tirés.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 7 : L'épée de Damoclès.

Une semaine passa, puis deux, ses pleurs se firent plus rare, Rogue ne l'avait plus touchée, si ce n'est qu'il l'enlaçait chaque soir avant de s'endormir et elle se laissait bercer doucement en pensant à son fils qui devait s'inquiéter de son absence, aux Weasley qui devaient la chercher, imaginer quel sort lui était réservé.

Elle pensa à Bill dont Charlie aurait du être le témoin de mariage. A Ginny, dont les nuits étaient hantées de peur et de doutes. Aux jumeaux qui souffraient mais qui devaient inventer de nouvelles blagues pour occuper leur neveu.

William pleurait il ? La demandait elle ? Restait il aussi insouciant qu'à l'ordinaire et vivait-il une enfance normale sous la surveillance si maternelle de Molly ?

Ses tâches ménagères terminées pour la journée Moira s'installa sur un fauteuil et regarda le plafond d'un air morne. Elle ne s'attendait pas à une vie bien palpitante mais rester sans rien faire la contrariait, elle devait concentrer son esprit sur autre chose que la mort de Charlie. Elle en était à compter les lattes du parquet quand Rogue se leva et lui fit signe de le suivre. Finalement elle aurait préféré compter les lattes de toute la maison.

Il verrouilla la porte de la chambre derrière lui et jeta un _assurdiato_. Paranoïaque. Moira ferma une nouvelle fois les yeux et serra les dents.

Severus la regarda longuement, elle l'avait connu en tant que professeur, en tant que membre de l'Ordre, comment pouvait elle imaginer qu'il prenait plaisir à la forcer ainsi ? Ne voyait elle pas tous les efforts qu'il faisait pour se contenir, lui parler le moins possible et éviter de la brusquer ? Retenant un soupir désespéré il lui prit la main pour la conduire près du lit. Elle ne résista pas, se contentant de respirer profondément pour calmer la panique qui commença à la gagner pendant qu'il déboutonnait lentement sa robe de sorcier.

D'un geste doux il l'allongea sous les couvertures avant de la rejoindre. Elle aurait bien voulu le frapper, lui hurler dessus mais sa raison l'en empêchait « gagne sa confiance et tu reverra ton fils un jour » ne cessa-t-elle de se répéter.

Rogue passa sa main le long de son bras, puis sur son épaule en des gestes lents. Le regard fixé sur le plafond blanc elle le sentit approcher son visage de son cou pour y déposer un baiser.

- Dis moi quand arrêter, souffla t-il à son oreille.

C'était vraiment étrange, pourquoi ne la prenait il pas comme il était en droit de le faire ? Pourquoi se montrait il si sensible à son sort ? Peu être Rogue était il moins horrible qu'il n'y paressait, bien que mangemort peut être était il dégoûté par ses actes.

C'était improbable de voir un humain derrière le masque de mangemort mais elle avait connu Rogue pendant des années et elle se trompait rarement sur les gens. Penser qu'il l'avait berné avait quelque chose d'irrationnel.

Perdue dans ses pensées elle n'avait pas sentit les doigts de l'homme glisser sur ses hanches alors qu'il continuait à embrasser doucement son cou, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer. Vraiment, c'était étrange.

Si elle ne le laissait pas faire et que les mangemorts s'en apercevaient qu'allait il se passer ? Allait elle être confiée aux tortures de Bellatrix, allait elle mourir ? Et Rogue ? Serait il en disgrâce auprès de Voldemort ?

Rogue eut à la fois envie de rire et de laisser son désespoir l'envahir, plongée dans ses pensées, peut être même dans ses souvenirs elle fixait le plafond d'un regard absent, ignorant ses caresses et ses baisers. Comme première expérience on avait certainement vu mieux, soupira t-il intérieurement. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, elle faisait de son mieux étant donné les circonstances. Sauf que pour lui, faire de son mieux n'était pas forcément concluant, abandonné par Lily Evans il n'avait jamais porté le regard sur une autre femme.

Si Moira avait porté un peu plus d'attention à ses gestes elle aurait vu son hésitation, sa maladresse et son manque évident de confiance en lui mais elle se contentait de rester là, immobile, à regarder le plafond. Alors avec un soupir il arrêta et se rendit seul à la salle de bain.

Quand il revint dans la chambre elle était toujours au même endroit, dans la même position, toujours perdue dans ses réflexions.

- Qu'est ce qu'ils feront ? Interrogea t-elle.

- Qui ?

- Les mangemorts, quand ils sauront que vous ne me...

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, se contentant d'un mouvement de bras le long de son corps pour exprimer sa pensée.

- Nous mourrons tous les deux, avoua t-il d'une voix grave.

Le silence tomba, pesant, les laissant chacun à ses propres réflexions. Il avait la menace d'une mort douloureuse sur lui et pourtant il l'avait ménagée, avait empêché l'horrible Queudever de l'approcher, ne l'avait jamais violée, juste quelques caresses hésitantes.

- Je ne veux pas mourir, déclara t-elle enfin d'une voix grave.

- Moi non plus mais si tu crois que c'est facile de...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, enfouissant son visage dans ses mains. Il se laissa tomber en travers du lit, la tête sur les jambes de la jeune femme, elle ne le repoussa pas, se contentant de l'observer longuement. Peut être n'était elle pas la seule victime dans cette horrible maison.

- Nous n'avons pas le choix, murmura t-elle tristement.

* * *

Elle mangeait en face de Rogue ce soir là. Pettigrow était présent lui aussi, dévorant salement un sandwich en jetant un regard noir à Rogue. Moira ne préparerait rien pour lui, il n'était pas invité ici, juste une charge pesante.

Moira n'était pas quelqu'un de mauvais mais elle devait avouer que la torture que Rogue infligeait à son « collègue » était la bienvenue. Si elle avait un peu de sympathie pour son ancien professeur elle n'en avait aucune pour cet horrible petit personnage aux yeux perfides et au courage inexistant. A part sa détention elle n'avait honnêtement rien à reprocher à Rogue, il lui parlait peu, ne la battait pas non plus.

Severus Rogue avait toujours été maître de lui même, toujours. Mais ce soir là alors qu'il pénétra dans la chambre il douta. Moira était assise sur le lit, tout aussi nerveuse que lui. Ils avaient quelque chose à faire, quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé faire, encore moins à une jeune femme retenue prisonnière.

Il vint près d'elle, lui caressa le visage, ne la quittant pas des yeux alors qu'elle respira profondément pour garder son calme.

- Ça va aller, tenta il de la rassurer.

Moira tentait de remettre ses idées en place, ce n'était pas un viol, elle était d'accord. Elle devait le faire, survivre. Mais la pensée de Charlie hantait son esprit avec force, un Charlie amoureux, embrassant chaque partie de son corps avec tendresse tandis qu'elle rougissait de plus belle. Est ce que Charlie pouvait comprendre ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire ?

Rogue avait remarqué les tremblements de la jeune femme, il lui caressa les épaules, la laissant se faire à l'idée de ses mains sur elle. Alors une larme coula.

- Si tu ne veux pas...

- Non, murmura t-elle. C'est que... Je suis nerveuse.

- Nous le sommes tous les deux, murmura t-il en l'allongeant lentement sur le lit.

Charlie lui en voudrait il ? Voyait il ce qu'elle faisait ? Elle ne le trompait pas, elle faisait ce qu'il fallait, éviter la sentence des mangemorts pour retrouver William un jour.

Le visage de Rogue était au dessus du sien, il caressa ses cheveux blonds, attendant qu'elle cesse de pleurer.

- Il comprendra, finit il par dire.

Elle sursauta de stupeur et plongea son regard dans le sien, une lueur d'incompréhension émanait de ses yeux bleus.

- Ton mari, il comprendra, expliqua t-il.

Moira était certaine qu'il n'avait pas utilisé la legilimencie sur elle depuis son arrivée dans la maison. Cet homme était bien plus empathique que ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer.

Non, Charlie Weasley ne pouvait pas en vouloir à sa veuve de faire un tel sacrifice pour retrouver leur fils. Il n'avait jamais beaucoup aimé la famille de rouquins, si heureux, mais il avait respecté Charlie Weasley, son courage, l'amour qu'il donnait à sa femme, la façon dont il la serrait toujours contre lui pour la rassurer.

Les larmes cessèrent de couler et il se pencha vers elle, alors que leurs lèvres allaient se toucher elle détourna la tête. Il sourit, elle gardait ça pour l'amour, pas pour ce qu'ils étaient sur le point de faire. Il vint embrasser son cou, doucement, pendant qu'il déboutonna sa chemise dans des gestes imprécis.

Après une longue inspiration visant à se donner du courage elle laissa glisser ses doigts sur le torse de Severus, déboutonnant la chemise noire qu'il portait. Ils étaient deux dans cette galère, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser assumer ça tout seul.

D'un geste brusque il envoya la chemise noire sur le plancher, laissant son torse pâle et fin à la vue de la sorcière. Il ne s'était jamais retrouvé dans une telle situation, peut être le jugeait elle, le comparait elle à son Apollon de mari.

Elle posa ses doigts tremblants sur son torse, traçant des lignes invisibles entre son ventre et ses épaules. C'était un touché doux, délicat, si sensuel sur sa peau. Il en eut des frissons le long de l'échine. Ça se passerai bien, si elle le guidait.

Moira ne put s'empêcher de sursauter de rire devant les joues rouges de son ancien professeur, elle n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il était le genre d'homme à rougir, à ressentir de la gêne. Tout allait bien se passer. Elle était adulte, elle connaissait le sexe.

Rogue se baissa à nouveau sur elle, embrassant son cou, son épaule, caressant ses hanches, lui aussi tremblait.

- Dis moi si je dois arrêter, murmura t-il en posant ses lèvres pâles sur son sein.

Elle ne répondit pas, passant une main dans ses cheveux noirs comme pour l'encourager. Il caressa ses cuisses, remonta lentement la jupe qu'elle portait. D'une jambe il écarta les siennes pour s'y placer.

D'un geste habile elle retira la ceinture de son pantalon et , sans s'en rendre compte, le conforta dans sa gêne. C'était humiliant pour le sorcier, non seulement ils étaient obligés de coucher ensemble mais elle se montrait plus experte que lui, elle savait ce qu'il fallait faire, elle ne tergiversait pas. Quand il avait bandé elle avait ouvert son pantalon, elle savait comment se comporter avec un homme.

- Professeur ? Appela t-elle tandis qu'il serrait les poings.

Oh oui elle était belle, désirable et il aurait vraiment aimé pouvoir y arriver, mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle se moque de lui, de ses gestes tremblants, de ses rougissements, de son regard de jeune homme inexpérimenté.

- Je ne peux pas, bredouilla t-il, laissant tomber son masque de toute puissance.

- Je sais que c'est difficile professeur mais...


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 : Sortie.**

Il se leva d'un bond, préférant aller se cloîtrer dans la salle de bain, seul, comme toujours. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle ouvre la porte avec une telle force.

- Je ne veux pas mourir ! S'exclama t-elle. C'est le seul moyen pour...

- Je ne peux pas faire ça. J'en suis incapable.

Elle vint près de lui, prenant sa main dans la sienne.

- Vous n'avez pas à vous sentir coupable, souffla t-elle. Je suis d'accord.

Son corps tout entier se tendit, il ne pouvait pas lui avouer ses pensées, lui dire ses raisons, lui donner une occasion de se moquer de lui comme le faisaient les autres à Poudlard.

- Professeur... Est ce que vous...

- Retourne au lit, j'ai besoin d'être seul.

- Vous avez déjà... N'est ce pas?

- Non !

Sa réponse avait franchit ses lèvres sans qu'il ne puisse y réfléchir. Il ferma les yeux et serra les dents comme elle l'avait si souvent fait. Il attendit la remarque cinglante, le rire. Mais elle ne lâcha pas sa main, l'attirant vers la chambre.

- Ça va aller, assura t-elle en le poussant sur le lit.

De nouveau il posa ses mains sur ses hanches alors qu'elle montait sur lui.

- On a fait mieux comme première fois, annonça t-elle dans une tentative d'humour.

- Tu n'as pas à faire ça, déclara t-il à voix si basse qu'il n'était pas sûr qu'elle ait entendu.

- Étape par étape, murmura Moira en se penchant vers Rogue pour embrasser son cou.

Voilà où elle en était, dépuceler son geôlier et le rassurer ! Mais elle ne pensa pas plus longtemps à l'ironie de la chose. Rogue lui avait sauvé la vie, elle pouvait au moins lui donner une première expérience peu désagréable. C'était ça le syndrome de Stockholm ? S'était elle attaché au mangemort à ce point ?

Au dessus de lui Moira secoua la tête comme pour chasser une mauvaise pensée et reprit ses baisers, le laissant caresser son dos, ses fesses rondes, ses cuisses. Elle recula, retira le reste de leurs vêtements, elle resta debout quelques instants, laissant à Severus le temps de la regarder en détail. Pour elle, si il voyait les imperfections de son corps il comprendrait qu'ils étaient égaux. Mais Severus ne remarqua pas ses complexes, ses vergetures, restes d'une grossesse difficile, ni ses rondeurs qui avaient pris place.

- Viens, ordonna l'homme d'une voix grave et profonde.

A califourchon sur lui elle le laissa la caresser en des gestes tremblants, hésitants. Loin de l'image qu'il avait voulu donner sous la douche. Doucement il fit monter ses mains sur sa poitrine, englobant ses seins de ses longues mains blanches, sous ses fesses elle le sentait, dur comme du bois. Ça avait quelque chose de troublant. D'irréel.

D'un mouvement brusque son côté dominant reprit le dessus, elle était sous lui, ses mains de chaque côté de son visage, le fixant comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait.

Elle était belle comme ça, presque innocente. Cette fois elle ne regardait pas le plafond en attendant son calvaire, elle le regardait lui, lui souriant faiblement pour l'encourager. Il embrassa un sein, se délectant du goût de sa peau. Il la voulait, qu'elle soit entièrement à lui, qu'elle gémisse autant qu'elle l'avait fait avec son mari. Il la désirait plus que jamais et elle le regardait, acceptant ce qu'il lui faisait. Elle le touchait, lui caressant les épaules et le torse. Elle serai à lui désormais.

S'allongeant sur elle, frottant son sexe contre le sien il savoura chaque sensation, cette main dans ses cheveux, celle dans son dos, ce téton dans sa bouche. Rien n'avait été aussi bon.

Il attrapa son sexe pour se placer maladroitement, leva les yeux vers elle, elle inspira faiblement et lui donna son accord d'un léger signe de tête.

Elle était à lui, d'une chaleur si délicieuse, d'une douceur insoupçonnée, épousant parfaitement son membre. Il resta immobile quelques instants, réalisant ce qu'il était en train d'accomplir.

- Ça va ? Demanda la jeune femme.

Oh oui ça allait, mieux que jamais alors qu'il recommença à bouger. C'était fabuleux, comme une délivrance. Il ne pensa plus à rien, juste à cette femme aux joues rouges sous lui. Ce fut trop pour lui, se laissant tomber sur elle, à bout de souffle il grogna.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que pour sa première fois Rogue n'avait rien eu d'un adolescent empressé, il l'avait toujours observée, bougeant avec précaution, empoignant doucement son épaule et son cou. « Merlin soit loué tu es tombée sur un homme plutôt respectable » s'était elle murmuré en observant l'homme toujours allongé sur elle, ses cheveux noirs lui chatouillant les seins.

- Désolé, souffla t-il après un long moment.

- C'était très bien, le rassura t-elle. Étant donné les circonstances.

Bien sûr elle n'avait pris de plaisir, mais il avait été doux, n'avait pas parlé. Aux yeux de la jeune femme ça suffisait pour un « très bien »

Severus ne su combien de temps il était resté là, à contempler puis à jouer avec un mamelon mais il ne voulait pas bouger. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle lui échappe, elle était toute à lui désormais et à cette pensée son entrejambe refaisait des siennes. Ça le rassura, pour un homme de son âge c'était presque un exploit.

- Moira... Murmura t-il.

- Oui professeur ?

- Je suis navré que tu sois obligée de...

- N'en parlons pas, le coupa t-elle.

Il se releva sur ses coudes pour observer son visage, elle avait le même regard que Narcissa, un mélange de fierté et de doutes si bien dissimulés. Elle ferma les yeux, peut être voulait elle éviter qu'il ne plonge dans son esprit une nouvelle fois.

Une certaine routine s'installa au plus grand plaisir de Severus, chaque jour elle s'attelait aux tâches domestiques, sans entrain mais avec une efficacité remarquable, parfois il la laissait seule pour aller à son laboratoire prenant bien soin de boucler Queudever dans sa chambre. Ni lui ni Moira n'étaient dupes quand aux intentions de l'autre mangemort et pour la rassurer il préférait enfermer son collègue dans une autre pièce. Ils mangeaient ensemble des plats aussi savoureux que ceux de Molly Weasley, bien moins sophistiqués que ce que les elfes servaient au manoir Malfoy.

Une grande partie de la journée elle ne parlait pas, le regard perdu dans le vague, sans aucun doute elle pensait à son fils et le soir venait le moment favori de Rogue. Inlassablement et peu importait sa fatigue il parcourait le corps de Moira avec une fascination presque religieuse.

Impatiemment il attendait le verdict derrière la porte des toilettes, ça faisait un mois et demi que la jeune femme était à lui, qu'il lui faisait l'amour. Jamais Severus n'avait voulu d'un enfant, pas avec le risque qu'il devienne comme son salopard de père, mais devant cette porte en bois il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'espérer. Pas pour sa survie. Pas pour le fruit d'un amour aussi puissant qu'avait été William Weasley. Juste pour avoir la fierté d'avoir lui aussi un enfant. La chasse d'eau retentit et une Moira livide vint lui faire face.

- Désolée professeur... Je suis réglée.

Il ne dit rien, déçu mais pragmatique.

- Nous avons déjà fait un grand pas, parvint il à déclarer. La prochaine fois peut être.

Une fois seule Moira prit soin de souffler silencieusement pour laisser échapper son stress. Oui sa survie dépendait d'un enfant mais quelle mère ferait elle ? Aimerait elle l'enfant de Rogue autant que William, le petit rouquin aux yeux si semblables à ceux de Charlie ? Pouvait elle supporter la progéniture d'un mangemort ?

Inconsciemment elle caressa son ventre, restant dans son monde alors qu'elle regarda cuire le gigot dans le four.

La maison était vide sans la présence si charismatique de son ancien professeur, après avoir arpenté la maison de fond en comble sans savoir quoi faire Moira s'était dirigée vers la bibliothèque de Rogue, comme prévu il y avait un grand nombre d'ouvrages sur les forces du mal, sur la magie noire et les potions. Le moins prévisible fut un livre de cuisine moldu. Non seulement elle imaginait bien mal Rogue cuisiner et encore moins ce genre de recettes.

Arthur aurait été bienheureux de lire un tel livre bien que les recettes soient assez similaires à celles du monde sorcier.

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer de l'air frais et un soleil éblouissant si peu espéré dans la maison si sombre. Rogue était revenu seul, pour une fois Queudver était resté auprès de son maître.

- Nous partons dans deux heures, ordonna Rogue.

Moira se leva en hâte, étaient ils en danger ? Que se passait il ? Elle se posta devant l'homme et il vit bien sa panique.

- Ne t'échappes pas.

Ce n'était pas un ordre, plutôt une supplique et sans même réaliser elle posa une main rassurante sur le bras du mangemort.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, il ensorcela la penderie pour préparer des valises, vida le réfrigérateur plein d'un geste négligent de la baguette. Elle le suivit, l'observant s'affairer de la sorte. C'était la seconde fois qu'elle le voyait si pressé, la première avait été quelques heures plus tôt alors qu'il était sur elle, la marque des ténèbres avait noircie, le coupant dans son élan. Il s'était rhabillé à la hâte et avait transplané.

Il avait mit les valises dans les poches de sa robe et avait tendu une main hésitante vers la femme. Devant la porte d'entrée il murmura à nouveau sa supplique.

- Ne t'échappes pas.

- Non.

Ça aurait été l'occasion rêvée de fuir, de rejoindre le terrier, Rogue le savait, tout comme il savait qu'elle était à peine capable de transplaner seule. Pour lui s'était une bonne chose. Pour elle c'était différent, elle ne pouvait pas s'enfuir, Rogue l'aurait rattrapée et il aurait vu les barrières du Terrier, aurait su où se cachaient les Weasley, il aurait su où était William. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser de telles informations dans la tête d'un homme si proche de Voldemort.

Après tout ce temps il était vraiment étrange pour Moira de se retrouver devant les grilles du château qu'elle avait habité pendant sept ans, sept ans de bonheur et de magie, là où Charlie et elle s'étaient vu grandir. Elle jeta un regard vers Pré-au-lard, là où ils s'étaient embrassés tant de fois, où ils s'étaient promenés main dans la main avec insouciance.

Quand ils eurent passé les grilles Rogue la lâcha enfin, marchant près d'elle la mine sombre alors qu'elle observait avec nostalgie tout ce qui l'entourait et se demandant ce qu'ils faisaient là.

- Alors c'était vrai ! S'exclama une voix inconnue qui la fit sortir de sa rêverie. Severus Rogue à demandé une compagne !

Alecto et Amycus Carrow se tenaient devant la porte de château sourires au lèvres tandis qu'il fixaient les nouveaux arrivants.

L'autre mangemort ne répondit pas, se contentant d'un signe de tête en guise de salutations. Ils marchèrent en silence dans les couloirs de pierres froides jusqu'au second étage.

Tous les professeurs se tenaient là, devant le bureau, la mine sombre et ce fut Minerva McGonagall qui brisa le silence.

- Moira ! S'exclama t-elle faiblement, choquée de voir son ancienne élève non seulement en vie, mais aux côtés de Severus Rogue, l'infâme assassin de Dumbledore.

Moira lui sourit faiblement tout en haussant les épaules comme pour dire « oui, pas de bol ». D'un geste rapide Rogue la pressa de rejoindre la porte en bois derrière le bureau, elle obéi traînant le pas pour entendre une bride de conversation qui ne vint pas. Elle crut voir Albus Dumbledore lui faire un clin d'œil depuis son portrait.

Le petit salon était sobre et confortable, contrairement à son ancien lieu de détention il avait l'avantage d'être ensoleillé et elle ferma les yeux pour savourer les faibles rayons sur sa peau. Sa peau redevenue d'une pâleur typique des Malfoy, elle détestait ça.

Laissant sa contemplation elle poussa la porte du fond pour découvrir une chambre plus meublée que l'ancienne, le feu crépitait dans la cheminée et répandait une douce chaleur dans la petite pièce. Le couvre lit était doré, la penderie en chêne était sculptée avec élégance. L'unique fenêtre de la pièce donnait sur le parc où le saule cogneur agitait paisiblement ses branches.

Moira eut une moue désapprobatrice, ici elle n'aurait pas à faire le ménage et ce manque d'occupation la tracassait, pouvoir s'occuper les mains pour des choses simples lui permettait de penser à autre chose que sa vie avec son ancien professeur.

Pas que Rogue était désagréable à vivre, il était peu loquace et hors de la chambre il lui prêtait peu attention, mais elle avait irrémédiablement besoin de pouvoir penser à autre chose qu'à son fils, à Charlie, Charlie qui lui manquait tellement et don le souvenir ravivait en elle une joie qui semblait désormais si lointaine, comme une flamme vacillante.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 11 : Les nouvelles règles.

Quand Rogue la rejoignit il avait l'air plus torturé que d'ordinaire, en silence il s'installa dans l'un des fauteuils près du feu et plongea son regard dans l'âtre rougeoyant, perdu dans des pensées qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas connaître, vu son froncement de sourcils Rogue n'aurait de toute façon pas répondu à ses questions.

Moira lui servit un verre de whisky pur feu, boisson que Rogue buvait quand il était perturbé, et ça arrivait bien trop souvent au goût de la jeune femme. Elle prit place face à lui et l'observa longuement, depuis qu'il était revenu de la réunion des mangemorts il semblait agité.

- Tu ne sortira pas de ces appartements, finit il par annoncer.

Elle ne répondit rien, elle s'y était attendu de toute façon.

- Je te trouverai des occupations, ce sont les elfes qui s'occuperont des tâches ménagères.

Encore une fois elle resta silencieuse, ne lâcha pas des yeux la mâchoire crispée de son ancien professeur. Il sembla le remarquer puisque à son tour il la regarda longuement.

La rentrée à Poudlard avait éloigné Rogue des appartements une grande partie de la journée et ce fut seule qu'elle avala le dîner qu'un elfe de maison lui avait apporté. Dans le silence elle pensa à Ginny et à Ron, étaient ils de retour au château ? Molly avait elle fait sortir William de la sécurité du Terrier ? Comment allait il ? Est ce qu'il pensait souvent à elle ?

Oui, elle était en sécurité avec Rogue ça ne faisait aucun doute, mais se savoir en sécurité alors que son fils était dehors, loin d'elle, que le Terrier pouvait être un jour découvert par les mangemorts la paniquait. Elle avait peur, peur pour ce petit garçon roux aux yeux bruns, aux tâches de rousseurs et au sourire joyeux.

Elle ne toucha pas à son dessert, elle qui adorait les oranges n'en supportait plus l'odeur. Elle devait l'annoncer à Rogue, lui demander un test de grossesse pour être vraiment sûre.

* * *

Quand il revint au milieu de la nuit, la mine encore plus sombre elle n'osa pas lui parler. Il ne lui avait jamais fait trop de mal, mais elle ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi, si terrifiant, à bout de nerfs. Alors elle ne dit rien quand il vint mordre son cou, non sans douceur. Qu'il déboutonna en hâte sa chemise de nuit pour jouer avec ses seins. Elle poussa un cri de surprise quand il mordilla un téton : il n'avait jamais fait ça.

Il releva les yeux vers elle avant de lécher son sein comme pour se faire pardonner, empoignant ses hanches, ses cuisses avec avidité. Ses lèvres descendirent sur son ventre, ça non plus il ne l'avait jamais fait. Et quand elle sentit son visage entre ses cuisses elle se releva, affolée.

D'un geste sûr il tira sur ses hanches pour la faire basculer en arrière et reprit sa découverte. Pour la première fois elle était vraiment très mal à l'aise, seul Charlie avait fait ça. Elle voulu serrer les cuisses, se soustraire à son regard mais il l'en empêcha, approchant son visage, déposant un baiser sur son pubis. Elle posa une main ferme sur sa tête.

- Professeur...

Sa voix lui faisait l'effet d'un gémissement.

Severus prit ses mains et les plaqua sur la matelas avant de reprendre son exploration. D'abord par de timides baisers puis par de légers coup de langue.

Elle avait tellement fait pour lui ces derniers mois, il voulait lui faire plaisir, l'entendre gémir, ne pas se contenter de monter sur elle, que comme lui elle perde pied, qu'elle se laisse enfin aller.

Chassant ses hésitations il reprit son exploration, savourant le goût nouveau qui s'offrait à sa bouche, restant attentif à chaque réaction de Moira. Peu à peu elle se détendait, respirant plus fort. De son pouce il entra doucement en elle, continuant ses caresses, appréciant de sentir sa chaleur sous sa bouche, cette exquise humidité croissante alors qu'elle entremêlait ses doigts aux siens, qu'elle serrait le drap.

Il avait envie de la prendre, tout de suite, sans retenue mais plus encore il voulait qu'elle gémisse, qu'elle jouisse grâce à lui. Retirant son pouce il inséra sa langue en elle, déclenchant un léger soubresaut, il ne lui laisserai aucun répit. Enfin, elle aimait ce qu'il lui faisait.

Les mains sur ses seins, les yeux levés vers elle il observait ce qu'il déclenchait, elle avait fermé les yeux, sa bouche était entre-ouverte, ses joues étaient devenues plus rouges, sa poitrine se soulevait, ses tétons avaient durcis. Il aspira son clitoris et elle rejeta la tête en arrière, poussant un murmure de plaisir, elle lâchait prise, il y était presque.

Son esprit était loin, plus aucune question ne venait s'imposer à elle, sa conscience avait disparue, à cet instant rien d'autre ne comptait que cette langue qui la caressait, ses lèvres qui la dévorait et ce doigt qui s'insinuait parfois en elle avant de revenir sur son mamelon gonflé. Tout en cet instant la faisait flancher, ces doigts qui caressaient sa poitrine, qui la torturait avec délicatesse, ces cheveux qui caressaient ses cuisses et cette bouche, oh Merlin, cette bouche avide et curieuse qui achevait sa culpabilité.

Severus Rogue la possédait comme il ne l'avait jamais fait, cette fois il lui donnait le plaisir qu'elle s'était refusé d'avoir avec lui. Il lui avait fait perdre la tête et plus vite qu'elle ne le souhaitait elle se laissa aller.

C'était un son adorable, si agréable à ses oreilles, sur ses coudes, planant au dessus de Moira il plongea son regard dans le sien, elle était belle comme ça, l'esprit ailleurs le corps brûlant, trempée sous ses doigts. Pour la première fois il sentait qu'elle était véritablement à lui, qu'elle s'était finalement livrée avec plaisir à cette expérience. Alors qu'elle reprenait doucement conscience il s'aventura en elle entièrement appréciant cette nouvelle facette de sa compagne, elle était gonflée, mouillée comme jamais contre son sexe impatient. Enfouissant son visage dans son cou il mordilla le lobe de son oreille pour ne pas céder à la tentation d'enfoncer sa langue dans la bouche toujours ouverte.

A son tour il se laissa emporter, la tenant par ses épaules pour s'enfoncer plus loin et plus fort en elle, ne retenant plus ses coups de rein, elle était ouverte à lui, ses jambes serrées autour de ses hanches, ses mains nouées aux siennes. Ses petits cris à son oreille qui l'excitait chaque fois d'avantage. Serrant toujours ses petites mains dans les siennes il se releva pour la regarder, ses cheveux blonds autour de son visage, ses seins ronds se soulevant à chaque coup de rein. Il explosa en elle sans la lâcher des yeux.

Rogue était agenouillé entre ses cuisses, toujours en elle quand elle risqua un regard vers lui, il était détendu et il lui souriait étirant ses lèvres toujours si pâles, lui façonnant un visage nouveau. Il était fier de lui, il pouvait l'être.

* * *

- Arrêtez de me regarder, marmonna Moira en cachant ses seins et son visage sous un grand oreiller.

- J'aime te regarder, répondit il en la découvrant.

Elle posa les mains sur sa poitrine pour la cacher et le sourire de Rogue s'agrandit.

- Temps que tu te cache avec tes mains ça me va, annonça t-il en faisant glisser ses doigts sur les siens.

Plus que de la voir dans les moindres détails il la trouvait diablement sexy quand elle posait ses mains sur sa poitrine pour se soustraire à sa vue. Si il avait pu imaginer ça le soir où il l'avait emmené chez lui, cette complicité naissante, cette légèreté de dialogue, cette confiance qu'elle plaçait peu à peu en lui... Et lui en elle.

Se retirant enfin d'elle il se coucha et l'attira près de lui. Elle remonta la couette jusqu'à son menton et lui tourna le dos, comme chaque soir. Il sentait déjà le sommeil le gagner quand il se colla à elle, passant son bras sur son ventre. Elle s'était raidie.

- Professeur...

C'était un murmure à peine audible mais il se redressa, fixant les cheveux blonds qui dissimulaient son visage.

- Je crois que je suis enceinte.

Elle l'avait dit très vite, comme si elle craignait l'impact de ses propres paroles.

- Tu étais réglée, déclara t-il, pragmatique.

Elle inspira longuement, serrant la couette contre son nez. C'était comme si la gamine timide de onze ans avait refait surface.

- Je... Je saignais aussi en attendant William.

Il avait fallu quelques secondes à Severus pour réaliser ce qu'elle venait de dire. William, son fils, celui qu'elle avait eu avec le Weasley.

- La première fois tu avais l'air certaine que tes règles annonçaient le contraire.

Elle s'était tournée vers lui, le nez toujours sous la couette. Il avait passé une main sur son visage fatigué avant de reporter son attention sur elle.

- J'aimerai savoir pourquoi tu doutes aujourd'hui, déclara l'homme.

- Je n'aime plus les oranges.

Si pour elle c'était une raison on ne peut plus claire, de son côté il n'y comprenait rien.

- J'ai toujours beaucoup aimé les oranges, mais ce soir leur odeur... Je n'ai pas aimé ça.

Severus s'était levé en hâte. Si elle avait raison il fallait qu'ils en aient le cœur net. Et lui, il ne connaissait qu'un seul moyen pour ça. Pressant le pas jusqu'à son nouveau bureau il ouvrit une armoire à la volée, faisant tinter les fioles et réveillant au passage les tableaux des anciens directeurs.

- Vous devriez avoir honte ! S'exclama Phineas Nigellus devant la nudité du nouveau directeur.

Mais Rogue n'y prêta aucune attention, pas plus qu'au portrait de Dumbledore qui lui demandait ce qui pouvait bien le perturber autant. La fiole à la couleur rose lui tomba sous la main après des recherches qui lui avaient semblé interminables.

Moira était assise sur le bord du lit, elle reboutonnait sa chemise de nuit, les mains tremblantes. Il se gifla mentalement, il lui avait fait peur de toute évidence. Il s'agenouilla près d'elle, défit les boutons qu'elle avait eu tant de mal à attacher et lui tendit la fiole.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Un test de grossesse.

- Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de cette potion, annonça la jeune femme.

- C'est sans risque pour toi ou pour l'enfant, garantit il en posant ses mains sur les genoux de sa compagne.

- Vous êtes... Vraiment sûr ?

- Certain.

- Madame Pomfresh n'aurait pas un test urinaire plutôt ?

- Certainement pas ! Bois, je te promet que ça ne te fera rien de mauvais.

Alors elle soupira, retira le bouchon de la petite fiole et la porta à ses lèvres.

Attentif, Severus fixa le ventre de Moira, l'attente lui sembla interminable, encore plus que le jour où il avait attendu devant la porte des toilettes et qu'elle avait assuré qu'elle n'était pas enceinte. Cette fois c'était elle qui en était sûre, elle avait baissé les yeux vers son ventre elle aussi. Et enfin, une petite lueur bleutée apparue au dessus de son nombril. Une petite lueur qui disparu très vite.

- Bleu c'est bien ou pas ? Demanda Moira.

Il ne répondit pas, trop abasourdit.

- Professeur ?

Il leva les yeux vers elle, se redressant il posa un baiser sur son front.

- Ne m'appelle plus professeur, murmura t-il en la serrant contre son torse.

Elle s'était posé beaucoup de questions depuis qu'elle savait qu'elle devait un enfant à Rogue pour survivre. Elle avait enfin des réponses : oui, il l'avait bien prit. Oui, il était heureux. Oui, elle en avait été capable et enfin oui, elle avait déjà de l'amour pour celui ou celle qui grandissait en elle. Ça avait été immédiat, comme pour William. William... Il ne comprendrait pas.

Moira elle même ne comprenait pas. Elle avait aimé Charlie et elle l'aimait encore mais elle avait de l'affection pour l'homme qui dormait près d'elle. Non, elle n'en était pas amoureuse.

- Pas encore, avait craché une petite voix dans sa tête.

Personne ne remplacerait jamais Charlie, parce que Charlie et elle ça avait été une évidence, un amour fort et intemporel. Elle n'aimerai plus jamais un homme de cette façon. Même sa petite voix intérieure était d'accord avec ça.

Severus avait ouvert les yeux, elle pleurait. Ça faisait des semaines qu'il n'avait pas entendu ses pleurs, ça lui avait glacé le sang. Il l'avait serré un peu plus contre lui.

- Moira... Je suis désolé...

Parfois il oubliait que trois mois plus tôt elle avait perdu son mari, qu'elle avait laissé son enfant derrière elle. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'elle pourrait craquer en apprenant la nouvelle, nouvelle qui était pour lui si merveilleuse. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce qu'elle ressentait, cette vie intruse en elle, cet intrus dans son lit. Peut être pouvait il demander à son maître de la laisser partir après la naissance de l'enfant qu'elle portait...

- Moira, ne pleures plus... Je t'en prie...

Elle renifla bruyamment avant de se tourner vers lui. Sans qu'il ne s'y attende elle avait enfoui son visage contre son torse. Pourquoi faisait elle ça ? Pourquoi alors qu'elle était en droit de le haïr ? De le détester pour ce qu'il lui avait fait.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 : Le portrait.**

Quand il se réveilla ce matin là Moira était devant le grand miroir de leur chambre, examinant sa silhouette, passant et repassant les mains sur son ventre, plaquant sa chemise de nuit pour déceler une infime protubérance. Merlin, ce qu'elle était jeune comparée à lui. Jeune et belle.

Tandis qu'il se levait elle se tourna vers lui et lui adressa un léger sourire en guise de bonjour, il s'était approché, l'avait serré contre lui et, comme elle le faisait si souvent, il avait caressé son ventre comme pour se présenter à la petite chose qui y vivait. _C'était vraiment une manie ridicule de femme ça, se tripoter le ventre !_ C'était ce qu'il avait toujours pensé, jusqu'à ce qu'il sache que lui aussi allait être père.

Jamais il n'avait vu l'infirmière de l'école aussi choquée. Elle le regardait, les yeux exorbités et une moue de dégoût sur son faciès de vieille peau. Si il avait eu le choix il aurait fait autrement mais pour sa propre tranquillité d'esprit il tenait à ce que Moira soit examinée. Que tout se passe bien, autant pour elle que pour l'enfant. Et si l'infirmière s'en allait colporter qu'il était un horrible violeur qui séquestrait une femme dans les appartements de feu Dumbledore, alors grand bien lui fasse.

C'était Voldemort lui même qui lui avait donné le poste de directeur... Aucune chance qu'une rumeur pareille ne l'en déloge.

* * *

Seule et en pleine nuit Moira s'était rendue à l'infirmerie, son ancien professeur avait du partir en hâte après avoir été convoqué par son maître. Elle haussa les épaules avant de pousser la lourde porte. Minerva McGonagall était présente elle aussi et elle se précipita vers la jeune femme pour la serrer dans ses bras. Pour Moira, c'était encore plus choquant que de coucher avec Severus.

- Vous avez des nouvelles de mon fils ? Demanda Moira en hâte.

- Il va bien, il pense que vous êtes en voyage en Roumanie.

- Minerva, il faut l'examiner avant le retour du professeur Rogue ! Les pressa l'infirmière en présentant une table d'examen à la jeune femme.

- Et pour Charlie, il sait ? Demanda la blonde en s'installant.

- Oui... Molly le lui à dit. Il s'en remet doucement. Vous avez un petit garçon très courageux. Comment vous traite Severus ?

- Bien.

- Bien ? Répéta la sorcière avec ironie. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il vous a fait Moira mais ce type... Il a... Enfin, vous savez pourquoi Pompom vous examine !

- 8 semaines, annonça l'infirmière en tapotant le mollet de sa patiente, signe qu'elle pouvait se relever.

- Il me traite bien, annonça la jeune femme en remontant sa culotte.

- Elle à raison Minerva, intervint madame Pomfresh devant la réaction ahurie de sa collègue. Aucune lésions, aucun bleu, pas de signes de traumatismes et si j'en crois la santé de l'enfant Severus lui donne même des vitamines pré natales.

- Mais... Mais...

- La vérité c'est qu'il ne m'a jamais violée ou battue, annonça Moira en s'asseyant sur un lit. Ce soir là je devais mourir, Bellatrix allait me torturer. Mais... Le profe... Severus, il m'a sortie de là.

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit, Severus était là, accompagné par les Carrow.

- Vous avez fini ?

- Oui professeur, annonça l'infirmière. Tout va bien autant chez la mère que chez l'enfant.

- Viens, ordonna t-il à Moira d'une voix dure.

Elle se dirigea vers lui après avoir sourit aux deux femmes et quand elle fut à son niveau il passa son bras autour de ses hanches.

- Comme ça tu n'as pas mentit, ricana l'autre homme. Tu vas avoir un enfant.

- Il faut croire que Lucius faisait erreur sur elle, susurra Alecto. Elle n'a pas l'air de te détester Severus.

- Ne la blâme pas pour son mariage, Charlie Weasley avait le sang plus pur que la plupart des mangemorts, déclara Rogue en raffermissant sa prise sur les hanches de Moira.

- Un traître à son sang ! S'exclama Amycus.

- Je t'ai dit de ne pas la blâmer elle... Blâme les Weasley si tu en a envie, annonça Severus de sa voix doucereuse et menaçante.

- Qui oserait critiquer la femme à ton bras, et pire encore, devant toi ? s'esclaffa Alecto. Si elle te donne satisfaction c'est qu'elle n'est pas la catin décrite par Lucius.

- Un homme qui à tellement déçu le maître qu'il devrait se regarder de plus près, acquiesça Amycus. Même Nacissa n'a plus autant de respect pour lui.

Moira et Severus pénétrèrent dans le bureau du directeur, le portrait de Dumbledore qui faisait habituellement semblant de dormir, était aux aguets.

- Que voulait Tom cette fois ci Severus ?

- Vas te reposer, intima l'homme à Moira. Tu en as besoin.

- Mais...

- Allons Severus, Moira était un membre de l'ordre et aux vues de la situation je ne penses pas que vous soyez très avisé de lui donner des ordres.

- Est ce que c'est un reproche Albus ? Grogna le mangemort en servant un jus de fruits à la jeune femme.

- C'en est un, en effet. Je peux vous comprendre Severus mais je ne tolère pas ce genre de choses, encore moins venant de vous.

- Vous voulez le compte rendu de la réunion ou blablater sur ce que vous ignorez ?

Le portrait resta silencieux, choqué. De son vivant où depuis sa mort, jamais Severus ne lui avait parlé de cette façon.

- Avant tout j'aimerai savoir comment se porte _madame Weasley_.

- Elle se porte très bien.

- Ce n'est pas à vous que je pose la question Severus.

Moira en avait assez vu. Bouche bée elle avala le reste de sa boisson et prit la direction de la chambre. Elle ne voulait pas assister à une dispute opposant un tableau et un sorcier de chair et de sang. Elle n'aurait pas pu s'empêcher de rire, et elle avait vraiment envie d'uriner.

* * *

8 semaines, 2 mois. Ça la ramenait au mois de septembre. Charlie était mort en juillet... Pourtant son corps avait si vite accepté ce petite être, et elle, elle avait si vite accepté Rogue... ça allait vraiment trop vite. Elle était veuve depuis trois mois et elle caressait déjà son ventre, imaginant l'enfant d'un mangemort ! Et William, cette preuve d'amour que Charlie et elle avaient conçus, comment pourrait elle le regarder en face alors qu'elle aimait l'enfant de Rogue ?

William avait déjà perdu son père et si elle le retrouvait un jour ce serait avec un autre enfant. Comment un si jeune garçon pourrait il comprendre que sa maman ait un autre enfant. Un enfant qui n'avait même pas le même père !

Charlie avait été tué par des mangemorts et elle portait l'enfant de l'un d'eux.

- Severus n'a pas tué Charlie, lui murmura sa voix intérieure.

Pas de sa main certes, mais il avait tué Dumbledore, il avait tué d'autres personnes. Il ne valait pas mieux qu'eux !

- Il te traite bien.

Lucius Malfoy traitait bien Narcissa aussi, ça ne faisait pas de lui un personnage recommandable.

- Et pourquoi parle t-il avec le portrait de Dumbledore ?

La petite voix marquait un point, pourquoi faisait il des rapports au portrait du vieux directeur ? Pourquoi parlait il au portrait de l'homme qu'il avait assassiné ?

- Je t'ai connue plus intelligente, persifla sa petite voix.

Mais qu'elle lui ficha la paix cette conscience ! Qu'est ce qu'elle avait fait pour mériter une chose pareille ? Ça frisait la maladie mentale. Maladie...

- Et bien voilà !

Se pourrait il que Dumbledore leur ait caché la raison de sa blessure à la main ? Bien sûr que ça puait la magie noire et Severus était un expert en la matière.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 14 : Les pères de ses enfants.**

_- Tu vois ce petit bout de nous, il à ton nez, mes yeux._

_- Tes cheveux aussi._

_- C'est le gène Weasley qui fait des siennes !_

_- Viens manger._

_- Attends, encore un peu._

_- Laisses le dormir, il ne va pas se sauver._

_- Madame Weasley, je vous serai gré de me laisser contempler notre œuvre._

_- Monsieur Weasley, ménagez donc les humeurs de votre femme et venez manger._

_Il l'enlaçait, posait un baiser sur ses lèvres, il riait, elle aussi et William dormait paisiblement dans son berceau._

Moira se réveilla en sursaut, elle ne faisait jamais ce genre de rêves qui lui rappelait son passé, ça la perturbait, son subconscient voulait il la faire culpabiliser encore plus ? La tête tournée vers la fenêtre elle contemplait les étoiles. Combien de fois l'avait elle fait en attendant que Charlie rentre à la maison ? Ici, elle n'entendrait jamais plus les cris des dragons.

- Tu as fait un cauchemar ?

Il lui fallu plusieurs secondes pour sortir de sa torpeur. Cette question que Charlie lui avait si souvent posée... Mais ce n'était pas Charlie.

- Non.

- Très bien, lui répondit l'homme d'une voix ensommeillée en passant un bras autour d'elle.

Quand Severus dormait il semblait plus jeune, moins torturé et beaucoup moins hostile. Ses traits étaient détendus et il faisait vraiment son âge, pas dix ans de plus. Plusieurs fois elle avait comparé l'homme allongé près d'elle à son mari mais elle n'en ressentait plus le besoin. Personne ne pourrait remplacer Charlie et d'une certaine manière personne ne pourrait non plus remplacer Severus.

Oui, Charlie avait été son premier amour et même l'amour de sa vie ça ne faisait aucun doute, il avait une place particulière dans sa vie. Il avait été son ami, son amour, son amant, il était en plus de ça le père de son enfant, le père de William. Elle n'avait jamais eu à craindre Charlie, il l'avait toujours protégée, même cette horrible nuit où Bellatrix l'avait tué. Parce que Charlie était comme ça, peu importe ce qu'il pouvait lui arriver, tout ce qui comptait était la survie de sa famille, le bonheur des siens. Jusqu'à la fin il avait été cet homme si fort, si droit. Il avait été le brave dresseur de dragons jusqu'au bout. Il aurait du fuir, la laisser là. Il ne l'avait pas fait. Parce que Charlie était un courageux Gryffondor. Parce qu'il était un Weasley.

La sortant de ses pensées Rogue se redressa près d'elle pour l'observer.

- Tu es malade ?

- Non.

- Tu dois dormir, c'est bon pour les femmes dans ton état.

- Je suis enceinte, pas malade.

- Il y a quelqu'un qui puise dans ta magie, sourit l'homme. Alors essaye de dormir au lieu de te torturer les méninges.

- Je ne me torture pas les méninges.

- Même endormi je t'entend réfléchir.

- Impossible.

Il avait sourit, c'était amusant de l'entendre lui grogner dessus. Elle n'avait jamais fait ça.

- Ton mari ou ton fils ? Demanda t-il en allumant la lampe de chevet.

- Les deux.

Severus passa une main sur son visage pour se préparer à affronter une longue conversation, conversation dont la teneur ne lui plairait certainement pas.

- C'est compliqué, murmura Moira en baissant la tête. Ça fait des jours que... Enfin, mes pensées sont un peu trop...

- Si ce n'est que ça je peux aller là dedans faire le tri, annonça Severus en posant son index sur la tempe de sa compagne.

- Ça ne vous ferai certainement pas plaisir de fouiller là dedans, surtout pas ce soir.

- Je sais à quoi m'attendre Moira.

- Non. Rendormez vous, je n'ai rien à faire de mes journées, je pourrais toujours faire une sieste.

- Tu portes mon enfant et tu ne veux pas me laisser aller dans ta tête ? S'amusa Severus.

- Je porte votre enfant et vous ne me laissez pas aller dans votre tête ?

Il avait écarquillé les yeux, surpris. Bien sûr leur relation avait assez bien évoluée et ils avaient de grandes conversations, mais jamais encore elle ne lui avait répondu de cette façon, elle n'avait pas été ironique. Plutôt... Rieuse ? Non, il devait être trop fatigué pour se rendre compte de la réalité.

- Je te laisserai aller dans ma tête si tu en étais capable.

- Vraiment ?

Encore ce ton.

- Oui.

- Vous êtes un piètre menteur.

- Merlin m'en préserve.

Elle ne riait plus, le fixant avec effarement et sans qu'il ait pu comprendre pourquoi elle s'était levée et le pointait du doigt.

Ça avait été un échange léger et plutôt banal et pourtant quelque chose s'était réveillé en Moira, sa petite voix intérieure s'était transformée en un véritable _cridurut_. Voilà ce qui clochait, pourquoi elle avait tant d'affection pour Rogue.

-Vous... Vous …

- Moi ?

- Vous...

Elle semblait chercher ses mots. Ça devait tourbillonner dans sa tête, il le sentait, elle était en proie à une intense réflexion. Et avant qu'il n'ait pu amorcer le moindre geste elle avait enfilé un peignoir et s'était dirigée vers son bureau.

Elle en était presque certaine, il ne lui manquait plus qu'une chose, quand elle ouvrit la porte du bureau à la volée les portraits grognèrent de mécontentements.

- Professeur Dumbledore ! S'exclama t-elle, ne pouvant cacher son excitation.

- Que puis je pour vous Moira ?

Il n'avait pas l'air perturbé d'avoir été sorti de son sommeil à une heure si tardive. Ou matinale selon le point de vue.

- Votre main, vous étiez malade.

- En effet.

Ce n'était pas le vieil homme qui lui avait répondu. Elle se tourna vers Severus, simplement vêtu de son pantalon il avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine.

- C'était de la magie noire, vous alliez mourir.

- C'est une très longue histoire ma chère, je vous suggère de prendre un siège, lui sourit Dumbledore par dessus ses lunettes en demie lune.

Elle s'installa sur le bureau et fixa le portrait de ses yeux ronds. Pourquoi les deux hommes avaient ils gardé un tel secret ?

- Vous pensez que c'est une bonne idée Albus ? Marmonna Rogue en se postant à côté de sa compagne.

- Il me semble que je ne vais apporter qu'un peu de lumière dans les pensées de Moira, plus que tout autre elle est en droit de savoir.

- Et en quel honneur ? Grinça le maître des potions.

- Vous êtes le père d'un de mes enfants.

Alors Dumbledore lui raconta et elle bû ses paroles, la magie noire, la mort prochaine du vieil homme, le complot de Drago et l'innocence de ce si jeune garçon. Elle ne pouvait pas mettre en doute ce qu'elle entendait, et même si elle avait l'étrange impression qu'on omettait certains détails elle y crut. C'était logique.

Logique que Rogue ne soit pas un horrible mangemort alors qu'il prenait soin d'elle, soin du bébé qu'elle portait. Il n'était pas foncièrement mauvais, juste un homme perdu.

Dans le silencieux bureau elle se demanda quelle vie il avait bien pu avoir pour en arriver à tuer le seul qui lui avait jamais fait confiance. Le seul qui n'avait jamais douté qu'il y avait du bon en lui.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 15 : Visite inattendue.

C'était à la fois avec joie et étonnement que Moira vivait sa grossesse, cette fois elle n'était pas malade, n'avait pas de nausées le matin, ne subissait pas de sautes d'humeurs trop intenses. Si William avait été là nul doute qu'elle aurait passé ses journées à virevolter de bonheur.

Bien sûr il y avait la mort de son mari, elle ne s'en remettrait jamais totalement, mais Severus arrivait à lui remonter le moral. Chaque fois qu'il remontait passer du temps en sa compagnie elle le voyait sourire, il s'inquiétait de sa santé, des désagréments que pouvaient lui causer celui ou celle qu'ils nommaient la cacahuète.

C'était un surnom stupide mais quand Moira avait expliqué à son compagnon à quoi ressemblait leur enfant à un stade de 10 semaines la réaction de Severus avait été risible.

_- Tu dessines vraiment mal, avait il dit._

_- Pas du tout ! Il ressemble à ça pour l'instant._

_- On dirait une cacahuète._

Le surnom était resté et parfois elle imaginait la tête de Severus si quelqu'un apprenait qu'il avait un sens de l'humour si minime soit-il. Elle même trouvait ça parfois encore étonnant.

* * *

Severus s'était crispé quand Narcissa Malfoy lui avait demandé l'autorisation de rendre visite à sa fille, il savait parfaitement ce que pensait Lucius de Moira et il ne voulait pas la perturber d'avantage en lui ramenant sa mère. Sa mère qui ne lui avait pas donné de signe de vie depuis des années.

Mais il connaissait Narcissa, il savait qu'elle avait toujours eu un amour inconditionnel pour ses enfants, qu'elle avait du subir cet éloignement autant que sa fille, peut être même plus. Chez les Malfoy c'était Narcissa qui avait eu la vie la plus misérable. Liée à un mari qu'elle avait été forcée d'épouser elle n'avait trouvé de réconfort que dans son rôle de mère.

- Je ne te promets pas qu'elle acceptera de te parler, déclara t-il.

- Je sais Severus. Mais... Maintenant que Lucius ne s'y oppose plus, j'aimerai voir ma fille. J'ai raté tellement de choses... Votre enfant... C'est une chance de me racheter.

Ainsi elle avait déjà demandé plusieurs fois à son mari la permission de contacter Moira. Plus il connaissait Narcissa, plus il détestait son mari.

Le lendemain Moira était fébrile, faisant les cents pas dans leurs appartements elle se tordait les mains et se mordait nerveusement la lèvre inférieure.

- Ca te fera du bien de voir quelqu'un d'autre que moi, tenta-t-il de la rassurer.

- Je n'ai rien à dire à cette femme ! Pourquoi avez vous accepté une chose pareille ?!

- Moira... C'est une bonne chose. Tu sais aussi bien que moi à quoi ressemble la vie de ta mère.

- Pas une lettre, pas un seul signe...

Mais elle avait beau dire, elle avait tellement espéré revoir sa mère un jour. Encore maintenant elle se souvenait du cri de Narcissa quand Lucius l'avait giflée.

Pourtant elle était mitigée, Narcissa avait été une bonne mère mais c'était également une femme aux préjugés tenaces, une Malfoy. Et Moira n'était plus une Malfoy depuis longtemps. Elle ne savait plus trop ce qu'elle était d'ailleurs.

L'image de William et de la cacahuète s'imposèrent à son esprit. Elle était leur mère. Ni une Malfoy, ni une Weasley, mais elle était leur mère. Elle était leur mère et ça, ça ne changerait jamais.

Dans le petit salon la première chose qui frappa Severus fut la ressemblance entre Moira et sa mère, pas tant physiquement mais leur comportement était le même. Elles se tenaient droites, la tête relevée, les mains posées avec élégance sur leurs genoux. Elles empestaient la fierté ces deux là. Ça allait être un échange tendu. Il préféra se réfugier dans son bureau.

Moira toisait sa mère, dans cette ambiance pesante ni l'une ni l'autre ne prêta la moindre attention aux tasses de thé et aux petits gâteaux posés sur la table entre elles. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent avant que Narcissa n'affiche un petit sourire.

- Tu m'a toujours beaucoup ressemblé, murmura t-elle. Même maintenant je me retrouve un peu en toi.

- Pourquoi être venue me voir ? Demanda Moira de la voix la plus froide et distinguée possible.

- Tu es ma fille.

- Plus depuis longtemps.

- Ton père et toi aurez beau le penser Moira, tu sais comme moi ce qui lie une mère à ses enfants.

- Moi je le sais. C'est toi qui l'a oublié quand ton mari m'a fait savoir que je n'étais que la putain d'un traître à son sang.

- Tu es partie tellement vite... Tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps de... Tu avais fait ton choix.

- La meilleure décision de ma vie.

- Je n'en doute pas une seconde. Vous vous aimiez tellement.

Moira resta muette, se demandant ce que pouvait bien signifier cette phrase dans la bouche de sa mère.

- Je vous voyais de loin parfois, quand vous reveniez en Angleterre, si heureux, si amoureux. Quand j'ai appris que tu étais enceinte... Je voulais tellement venir te voir mais ton père...

- Est un immonde enfoiré.

- Moira !

Ce n'était pas un reproche. Narcissa avait peur, elle s'était tournée vers la porte de peur d'y voir Severus.

- Il... Il te traite bien, Severus ?

- Oui.

- Je suis ta mère, tu peux me le dire, murmura Narcissa en se penchant vers sa fille.

- Je n'ai pas à me plaindre de lui.

Narcissa la toisa longuement, elle n'avait plus l'air d'une aristocrate à cet instant et Moira lui trouva pour une fois une ressemblance avec elle, avec Molly. Ce n'était pas la femme de Lucius qu'elle avait face à elle, c'était juste Narcissa, cette femme pleine de doutes, cette mère inquiète.

- Severus... fait de son mieux, balbutia Moira.

Elle vit bien que sa mère n'était pas le moins du monde rassurée par ses paroles mais que pouvait elle dire de plus sans entacher la réputation de mangemort cruel de son compagnon ? Elle haussa vaguement les épaules et mangea un biscuit sans quitter les yeux de sa mère.

Un faible sourire étira les lèvres peintes de rouge de Narcissa avant qu'elle ne porte sa tasse de thé à ses lèvres. Elle constata que sa fille n'avait plus rien de l'adolescente irréfléchie qui avait quitté la demeure Malfoy reniant tout ce qu'elle avait été pour l'amour d'un homme, désormais Moira était une femme, une mère prête à tout pour rester en vie même si cela signifiait partager le lit de Severus Rogue.

Narcissa avait Severus en grande estime il ne fallait pas s'y tromper, il était un homme brillant et loyal, il avait sauvé Drago. Cependant, l'aristocrate le savait sombre, secret, peu enclin à la sensiblerie et cruel – en témoignaient les nombreuses victimes de ses tortures. Et bien qu'il ait permit à sa fille de rester en vie c'était d'une manière si peu honorable que Narcissa ressentait du dégoût pour son ancien allié.

- Veux tu que je demande à ton compagnon de te laisser dormir à la maison quelques jours ?

- J'aime mieux être ici qu'en compagnie de ma chère tante, grommela Moira.

- J'interdirai à quiconque de t'approcher.

- J'apprécie l'attention, mais j'ai mes habitudes ici.

Bien que contrariée Narcissa ne perdit rien de son élégance, elle se leva du fauteuil et jeta sa cape sur ses épaules frêles. Moira se posta face à elle quelque peu hésitante quand à la manière de saluer celle qu'elle avait autrefois appelé « maman ». Elle ne réagit pas quand sa mère posa sur sa joue une main tendre, ni quand elle plaça une mèche blonde derrière son oreille.

- Nous n'avons pas de nouvelles de ton fils, souffla Narcissa avant de tourner les talons.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14 : Ce jour _là_.

Elle s'était laissée tomber dans le fauteuil, soupirant de soulagement. Les mangemorts n'avaient aucune idée de l'endroit où se trouvait William, il était encore en sécurité auprès de ses grands parents, auprès de la famille Weasley.

- Pour combien de temps ? Lui murmura une horrible petite voix.

C'était bien le problème.

Combien de temps mettrait les mangemorts à retrouver Arthur et Molly comme ils les avaient trouvés Charlie et elle ? Bien sûr qu'il y avait un _fidélitas_ sur le terrier, mais il y en avait un aussi sur leur maison et pourtant... Quelqu'un avait parlé.

Elle avait beau dresser une liste de personnes qui auraient pu les trahir, les livrer aux mages noirs mais aucun nom ne lui sautait aux yeux. Il était impensable qu'un membre de l'ordre aurait un jour pu mettre leur sécurité en danger.

Malgré tout elle avait été chanceuse que William ait réclamé de dormir chez Fred et George ce jour là. Que les jumeaux aient acceptés de s'occuper de leur neveu en lui promettant qu'il pourrait manger autant de crèmes canari qu'il le souhaitait.

Si les jumeaux avaient refusé de prendre William avec eux alors...

Non ! Elle ne devait pas penser à ça. Son fils allait bien et pour le moment il était encore en sécurité. A elle de s'assurer qu'il le reste encore longtemps. Restait à savoir comment.

Son premier réflexe avait été de fouiller la bibliothèque personnelle de Severus, il s'intéressait à tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin la magie, elle trouverait bien quelque chose d'utile.

Mais elle n'avait pas de baguette.

Son compagnon en avait une, et depuis peu il ne la mettait plus en sécurité pour éviter qu'elle ne la lui vole. Elle pourrait toujours lui prendre pendant qu'il dormait.

- Ou lui demander.

Non, il ne fallait pas exagérer non plus. Il n'allait pas mettre en danger sa propre sécurité pour sauver le fils de Charlie. Gentil mais pas trop.

Quand Severus poussa la porte de leurs appartements il resta figé sur place. Elle était assise à même le sol et les livres s'éparpillaient partout autour d'elle. Moira était si concentrée qu'elle ne le remarqua pas. Qu'est ce qu'elle fichait ? C'était ça, les lubies des femmes enceintes ? Les hormones ?

- Tu cherches quelque chose de spécial ? Demanda t-il.

- Non. Je m'instruis.

- A propos de quoi ?

- J'en sais trop rien encore.

Bon, ça devait vraiment être les hormones. Ou alors le manque d'occupation la rendait folle. Dans les deux cas il préférait ne pas la déranger, si elle avait voulu lui faire du mal elle l'aurait déjà fait.

Devant son assiette de ragoût Moira parcourut les pages vieillies d'un lourd ouvrage sur les sorts et contre sorts, vu ses lectures il n'était pas si étonnant que Severus soit un si grand sorcier. Il y avait là dedans tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir pour remporter un duel. Mais rien qui aurait pu l'aider à protéger William.

Somnolente elle repensa à cette horrible nuit, au _cridurut_ qui les avaient réveillée, à Charlie qui avait bondit du lit, qui l'avait gardé derrière lui pour la protéger. Elle serrait sa baguette si fort que ses doigts lui faisaient mal. Un premier sort avait fusé vers eux, ils avaient riposté. Bellatrix avait posé son regard fou sur elle. Charlie était occupé à combattre Rodolphus.

Tout s'était passé si vite, il y avait eu un cri, un cri d'homme, mais pas celui de Charlie. Elle avait été envoyée au sol et elle l'avait vu, cet éclair vert qui avait touché Charlie. La pluie. Charlie. Bellatrix qui approchait. Et Charlie.

Et la douleur. Une douleur plus vive que celle d'un _doloris_. Une douleur qui parcourait encore sa poitrine.

* * *

Si elle acceptait qu'il aille dans sa tête il aurait certainement pu faire quelque chose, autre chose que de la porter au lit et de lui caresser les cheveux. Autre chose que de lui murmurer des paroles rassurantes. Et il aurait évité qu'elle ne se réveille si brutalement en hurlant. En hurlant ce nom qui n'était pas le sien. Le nom d'un mort.

Il ne bougea pas quand elle s'accrocha à sa robe de sorcier avec force, pleurant une nouvelle fois, se déchirant encore la gorge pour Charlie Weasley. Malgré lui il était jaloux, jaloux qu'elle puisse le pleurer si longtemps, si fort. Que même mort cet homme avait plus d'importance que lui. Qu'elle l'aimait toujours, et qu'elle l'aimerait toujours plus que lui.

- Ne me laisses pas, renifla t-elle.

Et même maintenant elle lui parlait à ce mort. C'était trop douloureux.

- Ne me laisses pas... Aides moi.

Même dans le brouillard de ses cauchemars elle le réclamai _lui_. Elle était à Severus, elle portait son enfant mais elle ne pensait qu'à _lui_.

Il aurait voulu fuir, rester seul, seul comme il l'avait toujours été depuis que Lily... Mais ce n'était pas Lily qui lui causait cette si horrible douleur. C'était cette femme qui s'accrochait à lui de toutes ses forces, cette femme qui pleurait. Il devait s'en aller, partir, ne pas rester là. Pas alors qu'il avait à nouveau si mal.

- Aides moi... Severus.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15 : La colère de Rogue.**

C'était la première fois qu'elle l'appelait par son prénom, qu'elle le tutoyait. Elle avait peur et c'était lui qu'elle réclamait. Pas Charlie Weasley, lui. Mu par un élan d'affection il la serra plus fort contre son torse, pour la première fois depuis longtemps il n'y avait plus aucun poids dans son estomac. Pour la première fois depuis si longtemps il était vraiment heureux. Son prénom qu'il avait tant haï elle l'avait soufflé. Les mains de Moira lâchèrent sa chemise, se déplaçant jusqu'à sa nuque. Elle ne l'avait jamais enlacé de cette façon.

- J'ai besoin d'aide, pleura t-elle à nouveau.

Elle renifla une nouvelle fois, elle n'était pas belle quand elle pleurait, elle n'était pas élégante non plus mais il ne dit rien, se contentant de l'allonger sur les oreillers pour qu'elle soit bien installée, pour qu'elle puisse mieux respirer que contre lui.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda t-il doucement.

- C'est William.

Il avait encore du mal à associer immédiatement le prénom au gamin roux qui courrait partout au QG de l'ordre.

- Il est en sécurité Moira...

- Je veux mon fils ! Il a besoin de moi. J'ai besoin de lui.

- Moira, soupira l'homme avant de tendre un mouchoir à la pleureuse.

Elle se moucha, c'était vraiment un bruit affreux.

- Je ne peux pas t'aider, reprit il. Il est avec ses grands parents, je ne peux rien...

- Je sais où est le Terrier.

Il avait plongé son regard dans le sien, il était surpris, choqué. Elle était prête à lui dire comment retrouver les Weasley, où ils étaient. Elle était prête à trahir cette famille comme son mari et elle avaient été trahis.

- Tu as réussi à garder ça pour toi jusqu'à maintenant Moira, continus. Le petit va bien.

- Charlie et moi allions bien aussi, mais ils nous ont retrouvés !

C'était juste, Severus ne savait pas qui avait donné des indications à Voldemort, ni comment le serment du secret avait été violé, même par mégarde cet idiot de Hagrid n'aurait rien laissé échappé de si précis sans se mettre en danger. Albus et lui y avaient longuement songé, ils ne trouvaient pas quel membre de l'ordre aurait pu faire ça.

- Même comme ça Moira, que veux tu que je fasse ?

- Emmène moi au plus près.

Non ! Non ! Non ! Elle ne pouvait pas partir, elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner. Partir et le priver de sa présence, de leur enfant. Elle n'avait pas le droit de lui faire ça, pas alors qu'il s'était attaché à elle. C'était ça son but depuis le début ? Le briser et lui enlever tout ce à quoi il était désormais attaché ? Elle ne pouvait pas lui faire ça, elle ne pouvait pas.

Il s'était levé et avait quitté la chambre sans un mot, elle l'appela mais il ne voulait pas la voir, cette traîtresse. Pour la première fois il utilisa la magie contre elle, la cloîtrant dans leurs appartements alors qu'il se laissait tomber sur son fauteuil de directeur.

Une bouteille de Whisky pur feu à la main il posa ses pieds sur le bureau, projetant ainsi son encrier qui se brisa sur le sol.

- Comme ça on est deux mon pote, railla t-il en portant la bouteille à ses lèvres.

- Severus... ce n'est pas une solution, tenta Dumbledore.

- Toi, la fermes ! Grogna t-il.

Moira frappait contre la porte, l'appelant, lui suppliant de lui ouvrir. Il ne voulait plus l'entendre celle là, cette femme qui s'était jouée de lui. Amèrement il repensa à ses petits sourires, à ses caresses. Il avait voulu la préserver, il l'avait sauvée de Bellatrix, n'avait jamais levé la main sur elle, il s'était toujours retenu de lui faire du mal. Il l'avait respectée. Et elle, elle osait lui faire ça. Se barrer et lui prendre son enfant.

- Severus ouvres ! Ouvres moi !

- Silence ! Ordonna t-il en buvant encore.

- Qu'est ce que tu as ? Ouvres moi !

* * *

Il avait l'esprit embrumé, sa bouteille était vide et il avait soif, les coups de Moira s'étaient fait plus faibles, plus irréguliers, elle ne disait plus rien. Il avait du dormir, il était presque trois heures du matin. Il avait soif.

D'un geste rageur il jeta la bouteille qui explosa contre le mur opposé, il se haïssait autant qu'il la haïssait, à cause d'elle il ressemblait à son moldu de père incapable de faire face à la réalité sans picoler. Le bruit fit réagir la femme prisonnière derrière la porte.

- Severus ? Tu vas bien ?

Mais il ne voulait pas lui répondre.

Elle cogna à nouveau contre la porte, des coups de plus en plus puissants.

- Severus !

Il fixa la porte, elle était vraiment bonne actrice, elle donnait vraiment l'impression de s'inquiéter. Un coup violent fit trembler le bois. Encore un. Qu'est ce qu'elle fichait ? Encore un coup. Cette fois il paniqua. Le bébé. Elle était cinglée.

Quand il ouvrit la porte elle fonçait vers lui. Il la rattrapa, empoignant ses épaules, elle grimaça. Elle était cinglée, elle mettait le bébé en danger, son bébé. Son enfant à lui. Elle était vraiment prête à tout.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? Tonna t-il.

- Tu ne...

- Ne mets pas mon enfant en danger, femme !

Elle tenta de reculer mais il la serrait trop fort, il empestait le whisky, elle n'aima pas ça. Mais alors pas du tout.

- Tu veux partir ? Très bien !

Elle ne lui ferait plus de mal désormais, elle ne le rendrait plus faible. Elle allait partir et il allait l'oublier, les oublier tous les deux.

Les portraits des directeurs fulminèrent contre lui alors qu'il la poussa brutalement pour qu'elle parte.

- Mais enfin laisses moi ! Geignit Moira alors qu'il la tirai dans un couloir.

Il raffermit sa prise sur son poignet, la conduisit dans le parc, elle se débattit mais il était trop fort. Trop ivre.

D'un coup de baguette les grilles s'ouvrirent, il la poussa. Elle se tourna vers lui, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était dans un état pareil, pourquoi il la traitait de cette façon.

- L'enfant, tu n'a qu'à t'en charger.

Il n'aurait pas pu lui faire plus de mal qu'à cet instant. Elle voulu le rattraper mais les grilles s'étaient refermées. Elle appela. Elle le supplia mais il ne lui jeta pas un seul regard.


End file.
